


The Kings World

by QueenKittenWriter



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cumdumpsters, Diapers, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Fat Sex, Hairy, Hairy Pubes, Hairy legs, Incest, Lactation, Masochism, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sadism, Spanking, Teen Pregnancy, Verbal Humiliation, Woman Degrading, bimbofication, getting fat, hairy armpits, wedgies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKittenWriter/pseuds/QueenKittenWriter
Summary: An Unjust World, a world filled with corruption and distortion. A world that had been saved many times in the past, yet it always fell back to ruin. That was to change, as a man was set to make the world his own Kingdom, make the world into only one thing; his own desires.
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira/Everyone, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Kurusu Akira/Suzui Shiho, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Niijima Sae, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70





	1. The King

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, before you say anything, this is a long ass introduction so I apologize in advance.
> 
> But welcome everyone! My name is Elizabeth and welcome to my new story "The Kings World", a very explicit sexual story with many unique, dark, weird and niche kinks around the girls of Persona 5 and possibly other Persona games as well. This is a story where Akira is someone who views the world as his personal playground, his personal kingdom if you will, and 'Igor' is more than willing to assist(Heavy Persona 5 spoilers, however will not have any Persona 5 Royal spoilers so people can read this story in peace.)
> 
> Should be said this story is very slow paced, it's a lot of build up and I apologize if that bothers anyone who wants to go straight into the action. The first few chapters may be slow, but I plan to get into a rhythm of having sexual themes present as much as I can, while getting more and more lewd as he go on haha.
> 
> Now there will be alot of questions, mostly regarding what kind of kinks will be here. Well, I want to start this off by saying the number one thing will be a lot of women being used as cum dumpsters and being degraded; and before any 'High and Mighty' Keyboard warriors come after me, I myself am a woman and I still find this hot so shush.
> 
> The second thing is that I'm just going to say nothing and I mean nothing is off limit in terms of kinks and the like; I do have plans in place for a few of the girls and I will share the plans for Ann below to give a general idea, but I am taking ideas if you have any.
> 
> Thirdly, I am really stretching the Persona concept of cognitions and the like. In the games its stated that only the real world can impact the cognitive world, like Madarame's painting door and the like, with the cognitive world only affecting the real world in terms of mental shutdowns and the like. Well it will be different in this story as both the cognitive and real world can affect each other.
> 
> Finally lets talk about the plans for Ann. So the idea of the story is Akira impacting the world around him and the girls he bangs. So the plan for Ann is this. As is known, Ann is a model and though she doesn't take modeling all that seriously, she still enjoys doing it. She is also a heavy eater though, but it doesn't impact her along with a few other things.
> 
> That will change here.
> 
> In this story, Ann will eat alot but secretly exercise to keep her weight down. Not only that, but the reason she keeps her legs and arms and the like covered is also because she never shaves...Like ever. Hairy legs, pitts, pubes, ect… Of course she will have to keep that hidden and the such.
> 
> However, eventually Akira will change the cognition to where Ann will no longer exercise and no longer care to shave or anything of the sort, yet despite getting fatter and never shaving, she will still view herself as a model and also happily be Akiras cumdumpster(Well one of them.) However, Akira will also change the public's cognition to where they view Ann as normal and her modeling agency will still continue to employ her despite her figure and the like. Its all part of Akiras plan to eventually change the world to his own tune and the like.
> 
> If it's confusing I'm sorry, but hopefully the first few chapters will clear it up. Expect this story to be updated every 2-3 weeks(I do have a SFW Naruto story Im also working on) and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Leave a review/PM me if you enjoy or have ideas! If you dislike? Well you can leave a review, but expect me to remove it/block you because I don't have time for children who can't click off to another story.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

Shujin Academy

A prestigious school of only the best that Japan had to offer, with a world renowned volleyball team, a rejuvenated track team, the most highly acclaimed academic grades in the country and a cast of students ready to prove themselves.

Well that was the outside perception of the school anyway.

In reality the school was a playground of sorts, a castle one might say, for a young man by the name of Akira Kusuru.

Blessed with the power of his Persona, Akira used it to bring justice to the world, ridding the world of evil and bringing balance to it.

Again, that was the outside perception anyway.

The truth is that Akira was the king of this castle, he made sure of it when he done away with that PE Teacher and made him into a simple servant. He was a king that ruled however he wanted, and the students were none the wiser.

All it took was changing their cognitive functions and they would believe anything.

Such as an orgy in the middle of the classroom.

"Y-Yes, right there~" Moaning out in the middle of the classroom was Ann Takamaki, a former model turned into one of Akira's many wives and playthings.

She was butt naked in the middle of the classroom, her fat assbouncing up and down on Akira's erect cock with her boobs flopping up and down, hitting her in the face a few times as she went faster.

Up north a bit, sitting on Akira's face as he ate her out was Shiho Suzui, another one of Akira's many wives and playthings. She let out a low euphoric moan as Akira's tongue got deeper and deeper into her, hitting her g spot with ease as she cummed onto his face, though he continued of course.

The two girls moaned and moaned as Akira violated them with his member and tongue, before he raised his hand and gave a simple snap, a simple command to the two of them as they nodded; leaning forward as they captured each others lips, engaging in a hot and steamy makeout session as they swapped spit with one another as cum also ran out of their mouths, leftovers from a bit earlier when Akira had them take turns blowing him.

They weren't the only ones in the room engaging in such lewd acts of course.

Far from it.

Standing beside the three was Makoto Niijima, one the student council president, she was now another one of Akira's wives and plaything. She was naked just like them of course, as she fingered herself as fast as she could; a mixture of fluids running her legs as her moans created a lustful song throughout the small classroom.

Other beauties could be seen throughout the room as Haru Okmura, the current CEO of her family's company after the death of her father, was naked as she was pushed against the wall and squealing with joy as Ryuji Sakamoto, a brother to Akira in many ways, held her in place roughly as he drilled her ass.

Near the front was Futaba Sakura, the daughter of Akira's guardian, as she was kneeled down on the floor, jacking off Yuuki Mishima; Another friend of Akiras, as he used one hand to stroke her hair and the other to take notes.

Notes? Of course it was a classroom after all.

A classroom taught by Sadayo Kawakami, who was being held against the chalkboard and pounded into her gaping pussy by Yusuke Kitagawa, who Akira could consider a second brother of sorts. Despite the rough pounding as her cum drenched the floor and her teaching being interrupted by her moans, she continued on teaching.

Teaching a classroom that, other than what was just described, perfectly normal. Despite the lewd acts going on all around them, even to their own teacher, the other boys and girls acted like nothing was off as they took notes, treating everything as normal.

How did it come to this?

How did everything get so warped into a twisted fantasy?

It all started one year ago.

When the King, the man who created such a fantasy, Akira Kusuru…

Was sued for assault.

* * *

_**One Year Ago-School(Day 1: 11:38AM)** _

"Do anything reckless, and you'll be expelled, understood?" Kobayakawa, the principle of Shujin Academy, looked at Akira with a stern and almost annoyed expression as he spoke in an unwelcoming and harsh tone. "We have little patience for troublemakers such as yourself, so you should be grateful you were even given a second chance in the first place."

"Hmph." Akira simply looked down as the light covered his glasses. Second Chance my ass, he thought to himself. He was only here because of a misunderstanding, even if his intentions in saving that woman were simply because they were making too big of a scene in public.

Handle your business in private he always thought.

"Do you understand?" The principle glared at Akira, and despite wanting to tell him off, he held his tongue as he gave a nod. "Hm...As long as you understand the situation. Now then, your homeroom teacher will be Miss Kawakami."

The principal looked to a depressed woman to his side who was looking down at the ground as she gave a sigh as she looked up and locked eyes with Akira. "I'm Sadayo Kawakami, your homeroom teacher...Just stay out of trouble and try not to bother the others please. Here's your student ID."

She pulled an ID out and laid it on the desk, showing Akira's named, face and student number on it. He simply picked it up and looked it over before taking out his wallet and placing it inside. "Speaking of the others, I recommend you avoid getting involved with any of them. Most of them have a future in sports or academics, and interacting with them couldn't bring them any good."

The principle spoke once again towards Akira, who merely kept his stoic look as he didn't reply, making the principle increase his glare some before sighing through his nose.

"In any case, all the teachers will have an extra set of eyes on you so don't think you can hide and get away with anything. At the end of the week, you are to report to Mr Kamoshida, our Gym Teacher, and he will determine whether you can continue to be here. If you can pass his tests for three months, we may loosen our restrictions on you."

"..." Akira continued to keep quiet, earning a gruff from the man beside him, his now guardian Sojiro Sakura, making him roll his eyes under his glasses as he gave a low reply "I see."

"Well, thats all I have to say to you. Do you have anything to add Miss Kawakami?"

Kawakami seemed to think for just a moment before giving her own sigh and crossing her arms "Nothing in particular, just I ask you please don't cause any problems...But if you have any questions you're free to ask I guess."

She didn't seem all that thrilled when she said that, but Akira was somewhat surprised he got a semi-positive response out of these two, well the teacher anyway as the principle seemed to scowl at her offering assistance but didn't say anything further

Once they both seemed to be done, Sojiro spoke up as he adjusted his hat "Well if thats all, we're going to go."

"Sakura-san, we're counting on you to keep him in line."

"Tch, right…" Sojiro turned and left the office, and after exchanging glares with the principle one last time, Akira followed out into the hallway and closed the door as Sojiro let out a long sigh. "Man, they're treating you like trash...Well what you get, your past follows you everywhere. Learned that the hard way myself."

"A dark past yourself?" Akira raised his head some as he spoke as Sojiro lowered his hat.

"Thats none of your concern, now let's go." Sojiro began walking forward through the empty hallway as Akira followed suit, though he did stop for a moment as he looked around "School never changes huh?"

"Hm?" Akira was confused by what Sojiro meant, but didn't question it as they once again began walking as they exited the school as the bright sun shone down on him as he looked up for a moment, closing his eyes and letting out a breath before continuing on.

As he began to walk down the stairs and towards the car, he began to feel a strange sensation as a sudden headache took over as he stopped and grabbed his head.

"Hey what's the hold up?" Sojiro stopped and turned around, as he raised an eyebrow when he saw Akira. "What's wrong? Are yo-"

And freeze.

Everything froze. The world that AKira was in suddenly froze, as Sojiro stopped moving with his mouth agape, as even the bystanders walking were frozen in place.

The only one not frozen?

Was Akira himself.

Akira's headache suddenly subsided as he moved his hand away from his face and looked around at his surroundings, noticing right away at the fact time had sudden;y closed as he turned his head left and right as he placed his hand under his chin.

"Hm...Did I suddenly die?" The only reason Akira suddenly thought this was because of the books he often read, many of them detailing various things that happens to the human soul after they die.

However he was not dead, and that became apparent to him when a new voice called out to him "Welcome, your highness."

A little girl's voice suddenly called out behind him as he turned and looked in the direction, seeing two smaller girls with eyepatches on, cloaked in blue dresses with their shoulders exposed, which shoulder exposed was like the eyepatches between them as it was mirrored. Their dresses had a V symbol on the side, pushing the two girls together would form the complete V, while the middle of their dresses had a Blue Rose, with the name Akira on one, and Kusuru on the other.

Akira looked between the two girls, looking over their dresses and hearing what they called him, as he took it in "Am I in a coma then?"

The two girls looked at each other, and the one on Akira's left gave a sigh as she yelled "Of course not! You have been called by our master to complete your destiny, your majesty."

"Indeed, your destiny is fast approaching, and it is up to you to go forth and grab it." The one on Akira's right spoke right after the girl on the left, as Akira's eyes kept switching between the two of them before he placed his hands into his pockets and began walking towards them.

"This makes no sense, but the fact you two are still moving and talking while everything else is frozen, means that I have to take your weird words as truth for now. But for starters, what's with calling me 'your majesty' and having my first and last name on your dresses?"

"All will be answered soon your Majesty, but for now, please follow us." The calm and collected one replied as a blue door had appeared where the school doors were as the twin girls turned and began walking towards it.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get any answers by staying in his current location, Akira kept walking up the stairs before reaching the top and following the girls into the strange door.

* * *

_**?-Day 1(?)** _

A blue light soon enveloped Akira, but after a moment he could see as he had walked into a large blue like room, a long blue carpet led towards a large throne, which was also blue with a V on the back. The girls were nowhere to be found and the room was empty, to make matters worse, the door Akira had come through was suddenly shut and had no door handle.

Not one to be intimidated, Akira walked forward into the room with his hands still in his pockets as he looked around the room, noticing that large pictures of himself were on the walls, however, they had him in lavish royal clothing and in poses he had often seen in medieval movies.

On the right side of the room was a large door that had nothing on it, it was a plain wooden door it seemed. It only stood out because on the left side of the room was another large door, however it was covered in chains, as a giant lock was on the middle of it.

Wondering what the two doors were for, Akira kept walking before he got to the stairs leading to the throne, and after climbing the few stairs towards the top, Akira reached the throne as he looked over the chair.

Like the rest of the room it was blue and had a giant V on the back of it. However, it seemed to draw him in, as before he knew it, he was setting his bag down as he felt over the throne chair, it's fabric was quite comfortable and it was custom made for sure.

Looking around again to see if the twins had returned, Akira seemed to sigh when he didn't see them as he closed his eyes and sat down onto the throne chair.

"Welcome to your throne your Majesty." A voice made Akira quickly open his eyes as the twins were suddenly back, one on each side of his chair. The calm and collected one was holding a plate with grapes on it, while the snarky one was fanning him with a giant leaf. "Welcome, to the Velvet Room."

"Hm? Velvet Room?" Akira looked at the calm and collected one, as she spoke the name of the room they were apparently in right now. However, the voice that replied to him didn't belong to either of the twins.

"Yes, the Velvet Room." A low dark voice rang out from in front of him, and when Akira turned his head towards the middle, he saw that not only had a desk suddenly appeared out of nowhere, but a elderly man with a long nose was sitting behind it with a wide smile. "Trickster, welcome to my Velvet Room."

"Trickster? What are you talking about?" Akira kept his deadass tone as the man chuckled, leaning forward some as the twins continued with their routine as servants.

"Before I explain, introductions are in place. My name is Igor, the master of this place. On your right is Caroline, on your left Justine. They are the servants of this throne room, for which you serve as king."

"Wait...You're contradicting yourself." Akira raised his arm and let his head rest against it as he continued "You say that this is your room and you are the master here...But then you say this is a throne room, and I'm the King here."

"Hehehe, both descriptions are correct. The velvet room takes on the appearance of one's heart and desires; which yours happens to be a throne room. The twins you see have taken on the role of your servants, and will guide you the best they can."

"We are here to serve you, your Majesty." Justine spoke as she pulled off a grade and raised it to Akira's face, as he allowed her to drop it into his mouth.

"But even so, we expect great things out of you since you're the king and all." Caroline smarted off as well, as she increased the speed of her fanning for a moment to blow Akira's hair before she went back to her regular speed.

Akira took in the words of everyone as he slowly chewed the grape in his mouth, closing his eyes once again as he thought for a few moments, before opening them back up as he raised his hand and pulled his glasses off as he looked at Igor. "Then tell me, why am I here? You also haven't described the Trickster comment either."

"The world is not as it should be. It is filled with corruption as people with harmful desires rule the world with an iron fist; slowly bringing the world to its end soon enough. You are the Trickster, the only one capable of stopping this corruption and saving this world from it's fate."

"I see...Hmph, I don't see how this relates to me. If this is my heart, and you are currently within it, surely you know that I don't care what happens to the world. All I care about is living a quiet life where I just do what I want in peace."

"Of course, that is why you were chosen as the trickster afterall."

"Hm?"

"In the past, the world has been saved by those pure of heart, who's unselfish acts saved the world, at even the cost at some of their lives. However, it has led to a constant cycle of torment and hope, where a trickster is selected every few years to defeat the new impending evil. That is why I chose someone of impure heart, who's own desires are not righteous at all. To finally let the world achieve balance, as you will bring peace to it, by making the world into the image you want."

"You're not making sense."

"Heh, it will all soon become more clear. I suppose I could offer a few examples, but that will first require you to know about the world of cognitive functions."

"Of course I know, it's how we perceive things...Again you're in my heart, hurry up and get the point."

"Hehehe, it's true you know about cognitions and the like. However, you are unaware that a cognitive world does exist, and things in the real world are constantly affecting it and changing it. Such as an animal, if people thought that dogs could fly, then in this cognitive world they would be able to. However that is usually the extent of it, as the cognitive world itself should not be able to impact the real world. However, with the power of the Velvet Room, you will be able to change the real world by changing the cognitive world."

"I see...So as an example, if I were to change the public's perception in the cognitive world, such as making them think that dogs could fly in the cognitive world, they would then think that in the real world?"

"Correct, however, changing the entire public's cognition is not easy and requires months of work. However, changing a single person's cognition is much easier, and depending on how strong their heart is, can take as short as a few days."

"Interesting...So I could change a person to view things differently, such as the dog thing?"

"It goes much deeper than that, you could change what they like to eat, what they enjoy doing, how they view certain people, even change their sexual desires."

"Hm?" Akira's eyes became a bit more sharp as Igor let out another low laugh.

"I knew that would pique your interest, afterall, you don't even try to hide your true feelings on the world."

Igor was right on that point.

Akira, to put it mildly, always viewed himself above everyone else in the world, even his own parents and friends. Not because he was physically or mentally stronger, though he was to many of them, but because he viewed the world in a wider view than them. They lived such simpler lives, only thinking of tomorrow or being concerned for others.

Akira however only thought for himself, and viewed the entire world as a playground of sorts to do anything one could want if he tried hard enough. He was always researching ways such a feat could be done, even if a part of him knew it would take more than one lifetime to do.

Well, perhaps that was all changing today.

A world where he could do whatever he wanted was quite the pleasant idea after all, especially when it came to women. Akira viewed women in a, well, not so pleasant light. He saw them as getting in his way more often than not, hell it was because of a woman that he was sued, and thought they should bow to his true excellence and do as he wanted.

He was still a teenage boy afterall, of course he would take advantage of that.

Adjusting his seating some, Akira waved a hand towards Igor as he replied "How do I go about doing this?'

"You need two things to start this conquest of yours. The first is called a Persona, a manifestation of one's true self. I shall grant you your Persona if you are ready."

Not hesitating, Akira nodded as he pushed himself up from his throne as the twins moved beside him, continuing to do as they were as Igor nodded. "Very well."

Igor snapped his fingers, and within minutes Akira felt a migraine coming on as he grabbed his head and let out a grunt "A-Agh…"

_**I am Thou...Thou Art I…** _

"W-What the…" Akira held his head as it began to pound, a voice ringing in his ears as Igor and the twins watched on with neutral expressions as Akira fell to one knee as he hit the floor with his fist thanks to the pain.

_**Show the Strength of thy heart, and rage against any challenge that comes before you! Do you want my power? Do you want to change the world? Change it to a world where no pain or corruption rains? A world where you rule?** _

"I...I…." Akira yelled out as he stood up and looked at the sky as his fists were turning blue from the squeezing "I need your power, Arsene!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, a large blue aura encompassed him as Akira could feel power flowing through him, a smirk coming over his face as he stared at Igor as he held his hand out as a red figure emerged from behind him.

_**I understand! I shall grant you my power and help you establish this world of yours, your Majesty!** _

Akira's smirk stayed on his face as Igor chuckled under his breath as he leaned back some "Arsene comes with a variety of skills and abilities to aid you, use them wisely."

As igor spoke, Arsene slowly vanished back into Akira's shadow, but Akira kept his smirk as he felt a new confidence grow over him as he began walking to igors desk "You said that I need two things to change the cognitive world, what's the second?"

"Thats easy, a way into their palace."

"Palace?"

"Their cognitive world, the place where they view the world through their desires and hardships. For some, a palace is a giant structure that captures their desires and harbors their ill will. For others, it's a small area that they retreat to when they want to get away from the world. The difference between two is infiltration and purpose...Those who are corrupting this world will have large structures that you must use the Metanav for, a power I shall give to you once you leave this place. However, for people of such corruption, you will not only need to find where their palace resides, but also keywords that describe it."

"I see, so a bit of work will be put into investigation and the such...Well not an issue, I can do it."

"Luckily for you, you won't be alone, but before I explain that; Let me explain the second palace that a person may have, someone who is more insecure than corrupted. These people simply require you getting close to them, becoming friends as it were, to unlock their key." Igor held out his hand as suddenly a key appeared in his hand as he held it out. "Of course, you can also unlock their keys by other factors, such as living with them."

"Hm? Does that mean…?"

"Yes, this is a key to Sakura Sojiro's heart. To enter into his heart, and all future hearts, use their key on the door over there." Igor pointed to the door that was hidden behind chains as Akira grabbed the key from his hand. "This man's heart is strong, but what you need to change is simple for now...Simply go into his heart and change his cognition of you, making him treat you as something of a son, and also ignoring anybody you bring into your room and any sounds coming from it. To do so, use Arsene's power called 'Brain jack' to change his cognition. It won't be that easy in the future, but for the purpose of making the initial preparations, it will do."

"I understand, also you mentioned I won't be alone, what do you mean?"

"Hehehe, you being called here was only because I needed you to not only be close to someone with desires and corruption that you can take down, but also close to people who can also gain personas that will be easy for you to mold to your will."

"Hm? Easy?"

"Of course, their hearts are weak due to the Palace Ruler you shall face, and so they will be easily broken and molded in the cognitive world. Their names are Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann Takamaki...Now it should be noted that not all people you obtained keys to will be your comrades in palace infiltrations, but they will help in other ways. Of course, all future people you try to mold will have stronger hearts than those two, but again that is a bridge to cross in the future."

"I see, so you've set me up well with not only by placing me close to a large palace ruler, but also with a man I can mold to at least give me privacy, essentially establishing a hideout, but two 'teammates' who I can mold and bend to my will from the very start."

"That is correct, how everything goes from here will be up to you...Now, our time is running short. Hurry and change the man's heart that you reside with, and we shall meet again soon." Igor said as he began to vanish, and the twins also began to vanish as they spoke.

"We will assist you however we can your Majesty, do not hesitate to ask."

"Thats why our master told us to help you, so you better be grateful your Majesty!" The twins got in parting words before also vanishing, leaving Akira alone in the throne room.

Cracking his neck, Akira walked over to the changed door, as he placed the key inside of it and turned.

As soon as he did, a loud clicking noise was heard as the chains and lock fell onto the floor with a loud thud as the door slowly opened, the smell of coffee escaping once it opened as Akira took his first step forward into it.

* * *

_**Sojiro's Cognition-Day 1(?)** _

The smell of coffee only got stronger and stronger as Akira kept walking, surrounded by darkness as the only sounds were his footsteps on the ground as he kept walking, no end in sight.

However, that didn't last long before soon a faint light appeared in front of him, and as he walked, it got brighter and brighter until eventually, the entire light consumed him as he closed his eyes from the sudden flash.

After a moment, the sounds of coffee brewing and the sounds of curry being cooked could be heard as Akira opened his eyes and noticed he was back in Leblanc, and for a moment he thought it was all a dream.

However, that was quickly evaporated as Akira looked at his clothing and noticed he was no longer in his school outfit. He was now covered in various old fashioned royal clothing; His shoes were now golden, his pants were a dark red with a tie in the middle; His shirt was now a black fancy shirt, and he was wearing a red and black mantle along with a red crown.

Akira moved his hand up and touched the crown, a bit surprised he didn't really feel it on his head before a voice rang throughout the room.

_Trickster, welcome to your first cognitive world._

"Hm...Igor, right?" Akira recognized the voice as the long nosed man called Igor. "I thought you vanished."

_Hehe, I am here to guide you along your journey after all. I can't accompany you on every cognitive adventure, however I can lend my power to assist you on your first test, your Majesty._

Akira detected the sarcasm in Igor's voice, though he rolled his eyes as he just scanned his eyes across the room. "I don't see Sojiro here."

_The palace ruler is often located in the area that they deem most precious. However, oftentimes there are areas that you can't access without affecting the cognition in the real world, such as the door behind you._

"Hm?" Akira turned and looked at the door that should have been the entrance, but instead it was replaced by a bedroom looking door with chains across, a vent like thing on the front as if to pass food through. On top of the door was a name plate, though it was partially covered by chains "Fut...Thats all I can read."

_Indeed, this is an area that the palace ruler considers traversable, and thus can not currently be accessed. Even if you know what's in the room, you can't change the ruler's cognition of it's contents until the door is somehow opened. However, we can handle that on another day. For now, our only mission is changing the cognition to give you a base of operations._

Akira nodded, turning back around towards the stairs that led up to his room. Taking a step forward, he noticed it felt like he was walking on air as he walked forward. Once he reached the stairs, he looked towards the bathroom and attempted to open the door, but as soon as he touched the door it vanished, leaving a blank wall.

_The palace ruler doesn't view this room as anything important, so it does not have a cognitive version. Let's continue up the stairs._

Not one to complain or really even care, Akira nodded as he placed one foot on the first stair and began to walk up expecting to see his room.

But instead the stairs just kept going and going, seeming as if they would never end before finally he reached another door...Or rather a gate, with the sign that said 'Sakura residence' on the side of it. Raising an eyebrow, Akira pushed the gate open and walked through as a bright white enveloped him once again before he appeared in a living room.

It was a small living room, a chair with a table in front of it and a static TV in front of it. The only exit was barred off with planks, leaving Akira with nowhere to go. However, that wasn't much of an issue. As sitting in the chair was Sojiro himself.

Akira looked at him for a moment before taking a step, however once he did so, Sojiro spoke "Tch, why do I have to take in a damn brat."

"Hm?" Sojiro spoke, but wasn't directing it towards anyone in particular as Akira took more steps towards him.

"I know I was paid well for it and I feel sorry for him...But it's his own fault for getting involved in another adult's business. Maybe I'm getting too soft because of...Her…" Sojiro seemed to have mentioned a woman, but didn't elaborate as he sighed to himself.

_What you are hearing are the palace rulers' memories and feelings, though any deep and sealed away memories will need more probing in the real world to break them here. For the time being however, let's begin the mind structuring._

Akira nodded as he continued walking before he was in front of Sojiro, who didn't even acknowledge him as he kept mumbling the same things over and over again. Holding his hand out, Akira muttered "Arsene...Brain Jack…!"

Akira called out as his eyes glowed red as a purple glow washed over Sojiros body as his mumbling stopped as he just sat there quietly.

_Good, you have controlled him easily. Of course as stated, any locks you saw in the palace cannot be influenced, and attempting to change anything that is locked away or too deep will simply cause the cognition to push back, which could kill you if you push too hard._

"Got it...Now…" Akira kept his hand held out as began to speak to the Sojiro in front of him "Sojiro Sakura, that brat you took in...Is not a brat at all actually. Do you understand?"

"Not….A brat…"

"Yes good. Not only is he not a brat, but he is above you and should be considered your king, understand?" Akira spoke with confidence, but Sojiro didn't respond and soon he felt a ringing pain through his head. "Agh…"

_Pushing too hard already Trickster._

Igor again appeared to mock him as Akira shook his head and pushed on "Fine...He's not a brat, but instead...He's your best friend and you took him in because you two go way back! You feel sorry for him, and you allow him to do whatever he wants in his room and you ignore every single sound and person he brings into his room!"

Akira worried some he might get more pushback, but Sojiro muttered "Best friend...Way back….Room...Whatever...Ignore…"

"Yes good...You will also not force him to do anything or question why he returns late or goes out during the night; in fact a key to the store will be needed. A monthly allowance would be good, I'll need the money for my life."

"Late….Night...Store….Allowance…"

"Yes and finally, you will not care if the school calls and complains or if anything happens. You have my back, and I have yours...Alright?"

"School….Ignore...Back…." Sojiro nodded and after a few moments, Akira noticed he was already breathing pretty hard as his hand dropped.

_For your first time that qas quite natural. However, your low SP will make changing cognitions short for now._

"S...P?" Akira breathed out as he pressed up against the wall with his hand.

_I will explain it another day, for now, enjoy your hard work._

Akira raised an eyebrow, but soon he heard Sojiro speaking.

"So, Akira will be staying with me will he? I don't mind of course, we've been there for each for as long as I can remember." Akira was a bit shocked he couldn't lie, especially that was the first time Sojiro said his name. "Still I guess it was his fault still...But I can't blame him, I would have done the same thing. Hell, this might allow us to catch up on old times some."

Sojiro smirked as he repeated the lines over and over as Akira's vision began to fade as he fell to one knee.

_For now Trickster, return to your world. This is good enough for now, the real fun will start tomorrow._

That was the last thing Akira heard before everything went black.

* * *

_**School Gates-Day 1(11:45AM)** _

As soon as his vision faded, it returned as he was back in his world. His head in his hand as he stood on the school steps, he didn't know what was going on until a voice called towards him. "Hey what's wrong? Are you alright Akira?"

"Akira?" Moving his head from his hand, he looked up and saw Sojiro looking at him with a genuine worried look as he walked towards him.

"Hm? That is your name, what did you suddenly get dumber from being in there?" Sojiro gave a low laugh before he patted Akira on the back. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here for a day."

Akira just looked at Sojiro for a moment before pushing his hands into his pockets and nodding "Yeah lets."

Akira and Sojiro began walking down the stairs without any words spoken as they walked across the street and got into the car, as Sojiro began driving, silence taking over them.

However it didn't last as Sojiro let out a sigh "Man, having to watch our tongues cause we were around a school sure sucks."

Cracking his neck some, Sojiro reached inside his shirt pocket and pulled out a cigar and placed it in his mouth as he looked over at Akira.

"Same flavor as usual?" Sojiro spoke as he reached inside of his jacket again and held out another cigar, though it had a red strap around it. Akira just looked at it a bit surprised before Sojiro chuckled "What? I swear it's Cherry and not Blueberry, sorry for tricking you that one time?"

"One time…?"

"Yeah, remember? It was about three years ago I guess. I had taken you to the arcade for your birthday and on the way back I gave you a blueberry cigar by accident, I remember you hating it so bad you swore off ever smoking with me again." Sojiro gave a laugh as Akira just looked at him, knowing full well that never happened as he had just met Sojiro yesterday.

However, instead of questioning further, Akira smirked as he grabbed the cigar from Sojiro and placed it in his mouth. He had never smoked before, never had a reason to, but he was going to savor this, because this was special, this was proof of his victory.

Sojiro pulled out a lighter and lit his before doing the same for Akira as the car sped down the road. "Well, schools not the best but hey it's only for a year. Atleast it should let us catch up on life, eh Akira?"

Sojiro leaned back as he adjusted his hat as Akira simply nodded, a smirk on his mouth as he took his first puff of a cigar as he blew the smoke directly in front of him as he replied. "Yep, only for a year, perfect time for...Everything, Sojiro." 


	2. Chapter 2: Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter got out a bit earlier than I expected, however I do want to say beforehand that alot of this chapter is world building, and most likely too much of it lol. I actually cut alot from this chapter cause it was getting so bloated, and because of that, I wasn't able to put the sex scene I was planning into this chapter. I apologize greatly, as I underestimated how much I was going to need to write some of this shit.
> 
> On the bright side, I do plan to have said scene in the next chapter, plus an extra one if I have the time for it. Still, I do apologize and I hope you all can forgive me.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and I'll see yall next chapter!

_**Leblanc-Day 2(6:45AM)** _

The morning sun creeped into the small attic room as Akira, awake for pretty much the entire night yet not really feeling the effects, sat at his desk with notes in front of him; All the information that he had learned in the mysterious 'Velvet Room' was written down along with the changes to Sojiro that he had acted on.

He had spent the night not only writing down everything to make sure that if something happened to his mind, not only could he recover the knowledge, but also for any future generation of his in case he should fail. Not only did he write everything that had happened down, but he was also formulating plans for the people called Ryuji and Ann; deciding how best they should serve him.

As he reviewed everything, he heard the door downstairs open and soon enough he heard footsteps coming up the stairs before Sojiro emerged with a tired look "Ugh, morning."

Akira gave a nod towards him as he quickly hid his papers as he turned towards Sojiro and crossed his legs "Morning Sojiro, ready for another day in paradise?"

Sojiro gave a small laugh before he let out a yawn "I guess you could call it that, though the same goes for you eh? Today you have to start going to hell called Shujin. Man, they really treated you like a piece of shit yesterday didn't they?" Sojiro reached inside his pocket and pulled out another cigar as he gave it towards Akira "Here, might as well burn one before heading on."

Akira nodded as he took the cigar and let Sojiro light it before he placed it in his mouth, and though this was only the fourth cigar in his life, the other three coming yesterday, he was quickly not only finding a licking to them, but getting somewhat addicted.

Still that was a health matter to worry about later.

Blowing the smoke out of his mouth, Akira looked over towards his bag that was on top of his bed as he gave a sigh "This is a waste of time you know, it's not like I'm going to learn anything I don't even know. I'm smarter than all the teachers there I'm sure."

"Still hasn't lost that confidence of yours have ya? Still, I can understand why you feel that way, especially considering that the school has some unsavory rumors about it. I'm sure you've heard of them, how they only care for their top sport and academic students and are willing to bury others if it means those specific students can get ahead...Well...Thats just the rumors of course."

"Yeah I've heard them, well more like I looked them up last night. It's none of my concern, if they stay out of my way then they can do whatever they want...However if they get in my way…" Akira went silent afterwards as Sojiro scratched the back of his head, knowing that Akira knew how to break someone that crossed him...Well...He _knew_ it because Akira had changed his cognition.

"Well lets hope it doesn't come to that, I don't have the money to give you a part time job in case you get expelled. Although you're free to help out if you wish, and of course I still have the monthly allowance to give you though it's not much."

"It's fine, whatever amount works for now." Akira finished up his cigar before throwing it into the trashcan as he pushed himself up. "I'm going to head on, figure I'd get a good feel of the city before heading to school."

"Hm? You still have a few hours until classes even start, you sure you don't want to rest for a bit longer?"

"It's fine, I have to go to the store anyway to pick up a few things."

Akira wasn't lying when he said that either.

He didn't have much money, but the money he did have was going to be used on his first two targets, especially that girl Igor mentioned named Ann Takamaki.

From the research he looked up on his phone, he had found out she wasn't Japanese, at least not fully. While her mom was indeed fully Japanese, her dad was fully American and because of that she looked more western than anything. She was apparently a rising star in the model industry and was the talk of many teenage boys on message boards.

However, a bit deeper dive gave some interesting information. For starters, she appeared to have a reputation of a whore around school, and apparently was the bitch of the PE teacher named Kamoshida.

That was a rumor of course, and Akira knew better than to believe baseless rumors, but there were some things that had evidence backing them up that Akira was able to form a few theories off of.

The first was that there were quite a few pictures and videos on message boards that showed Ann eating things that most models would avoid like the plague. Ice Cream, Candy, Sweats, Cake, pretty much everything one would want to avoid if they were a model. Yet not only did Ann keep her figure, but there were reports of her being more athletic than most.

This made Akira think that to compensate for her eating habits, Ann worked out quite a bit to make sure she never had any fat come onto her. However, the fact she was athletic and appeared to have some muscle definition, meant she might have been overdoing it some.

That wasn't the only thing that evidence behind it, it also had to do with her clothing. Every single picture and video Akira could find online when it came to Ann all had one thing in common. Everything but her face and hands were covered in some kind of clothing and though her muscle definition could be seen, parts of her clothing were also...Pushed out so to say. This led to a somewhat obvious conclusion that Ann may have not shaved anything, which of course would be a problem for a model.

Still it was a theory with evidence off the internet, but Akira felt confident about this and so he was heading towards the store to grab a bunch of sweets. She would be part of his first test when it came to changing the public cognition, and he needed her to be well…

A model that was Very fat and Very Hairy, yet was still the lust of every teen boy and some teen girls.

Changing the cognition of the public to not see anything wrong with Ann would be the first test he had set himself to try to pass.

Then there was Ryuji Sakamoto.

Information about him online was much harder to come by for obvious reasons, although Akira was able to gather bits and pieces of information on him.

Ryuji was the former star of the Shujin Track Team, yet he was apparently blamed for the track team being completely shut down. He apparently attacked the new coach, which again was Kamoshida, who shut down the entire team in retaliation.

Since then he was labeled as a troublemaker and was often involved with the police and was lucky not to have been expelled from school yet. The message boards seemed to believe that he was kept around simply for Kamoshida to make an example out of to the school but it couldn't be proved.

Ryuji at the very least would be a good servant for Akira. He didn't know how palaces of those with distorted desires would be, so having the extra manpower would be needed. Plus he could be a good lackey in the real world and a potential scapegoat if it ever came to that.

Speaking of distorted desires, his research into his first two subjects both linked to one man.

Kamoshida, the PE teacher and star coach of the Shujin Men and Womens Volleyball teams.

Considering Igors words, Akira was already able to theorize that the first palace ruler he'd have to go after would be Kamoshida. He didn't quite know what he was doing to the school, if anything, but he didn't really care if he was being honest to himself.

However, Kamoshida would come last. First things first.

Changing Ann and Ryuji to meet his own desires.

Quickly stuffing his papers into his bag, Akira threw it over his shoulder as he gave a hand wave to Sojiro "I'm off."

"Yeah, good luck." Akira gave a simple head nod towards Sojiro as he descended the steps and walked through the cafe as he opened the door and left.

* * *

_**Tokyo-Day 2(7:00AM)** _

Akira walked through the streets as he saw stores and vendors opening up for the day, along with businessmen and women walking to and fro as they went to work for the day. Having studied maps of Tokyo before he even arrived, Akira found the convenience store as he went to step inside.

"Ah, excuse me sir." Akira was stopped as a woman ran from the counter and to the door as she bowed "I'm sorry, but students aren't allowed to shop until after school has let out."

"...It hasn't even started yet." Akira tried to side step her but she didn't allow it as she held her arm out.

"I'm sorry sir, but It's just the rules." Akira stared at her as the woman shrunk back some from his glare, but kept her stance as Akira let out a sigh through his nose and shook his head.

"Fine, whatever." Akira didn't have time to argue with her, he knew there were stores on Central Street that he could go to, though it would be more of a pain. "I'll be back."

Akira muttered under his breath, which caused the woman to go a bit pale as he turned and left the building as he entered back onto the street. Moving his hair out of his face, Akira adjusted his bag as he began walking, listening in on what the people walking around him were saying.

'Did you hear about the train accident? What the hell is the government doing?'

'I know right!? It's a huge mess right now!'

'Ugh I don't want to work today, my boss is such a pain in the ass.'

'Be careful! I hear he has eyes and ears everywhere!'

Akira rolled his eyes at the idiots walking around him as he kept heading down the road as he almost tuned out everyone around him.

That was until he turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Ah!"

"..." Akira kept quiet as the person he bumped into fell onto the ground, and when Akira looked down at her, he saw a woman in...Fortune Teller attire?

"H-Hey watch where you're going...Ow…" The woman rubbed her back as Akira raised an eyebrow, before offering a hand to her "T-Thanks…"

While Akira didn't help her up out of the goodness of his heart, he knew that he had to keep a public facade while out and about. Until the entire public's cognition was changed to his will, he had to act. "Don't mention it. Although, I don't see many gypsies out in Japan."

"I-I'm not a Gypsie! I'm a Fortune Teller, and I was just on my way to Shibuya thank you very much!"

"Fortune Teller?"

"Yep! I read people's fortunes and if they are going through some troubling time in their lives, then I sell them one of my many fortune stones to help them!" The woman reached inside her bag and pulled out some strange stone.

Upon seeing it, Akira almost called it out for what it truly was and how worthless it was, but he held his tongue as he nodded "I see...Interesting...I bet it's a rather hard job to do isn't it?"

"It can be, but it's rewarding as well. Being able to help people by giving them my stones is such a wonderful feeling, you know?" The woman gave a smile before her neutral expression returned "Anyway, I should be going, as I said I have to get to Shibuya to set up my shop! Feel free to stop by sometime, I don't have age restrictions or anything when it comes to getting your fortune read."

"Hm...Perhaps I will…" The woman smiled at him before looking at her watch as she went wide eyed.

"Oh no, I have to go!" Not saying anything else, the woman quickly bowed as she grabbed the suitcase with her and raced past Akira, vanishing into the crowd of people.

Akira just kept looking at her as she ran as he held his chin and thought.

"Hm Fortune Teller...Perhaps she could be useful."

* * *

_**Tokyo-Bus Stop(8:46AM)** _

After looking through Central Street, Akira was able to find the store he was looking for and bought the sweets that he needed as he opened his bag and let them fall into it. Now all that he needed to do was walk to the school after taking the train.

If only he spent part of night looking at the weather, he might have known it was going to rain today.

As the rain started to pour down, Akira was able to find a bus stop and run underneath it. Still, he had a bit to go before he reached the school so he was still rather annoyed.

As he stood under the bus stop as other students ran by, Akira gave a sigh as he thought of ways to get to school without getting drenched.

As he was thinking however, he almost missed as a student ran underneath the bus stop with him, her face covered as she shook "I hate the rain…"

It was a girl based off the voice, and Akira was going to ignore her and go back to thinking.

That was until she lowered the cover on her face.

As soon as she did, Akira saw her long blond hair flow out as she shook her head, her twintails flying out as she let out a sigh.

After a moment, she looked over to Akira and gave a smile towards him before she looked towards the ground.

Yet Akira wasn't able to catch his words in time before he spoke "Ann Takamaki?"

"Huh? Y-You know me?" Akira wanted to bite his tongue for stupidly blurting her name out, but there was no going back now.

"Oh uh...Sorry. I've seen you in a few magazines and the like, you're a really good model." Akira used his silver tongue to compliment her as Ann just stared at him for a moment before giving another small smile.

"Thanks! I'm not the best model, but glad you're a fan! What magazine did you see me in?" Ann turned towards him, as Akira browsed his mind for sources and the such that he saw while he was doing his research.

"I mostly saw you in the Golden Weekly and Royal Bloodlines magazines, the ones where you were doing alot of singular modeling for various product placements and the like." Ann just stared at him a bit wide eyed, surprised he knew so much as Akira coughed into his hand "A-Ah well, I brought most of those magazines home with me so I read them alot. I guess I just have everything memorized."

Ann just kept her stare on him for another moment before another smile, one looking more genuine overtook her face as she shuffled some to look at him directly. "Not many people really care enough to compliment my modeling, so thanks...it means alot."

Akira gave a botox smile back towards her as thoughts ran through his head, wondering if this small conversation was enough to get her key to get into her palace to begin his tests.

However, before he could think on it further, a car pulled up beside them and rolled down the window as Akira saw the man inside, recognizing him from the online posts he had studied up on. "Hey there, need a lift?"

The man directed his voice towards Ann, as Akira quickly caught the look of disdain and disgust flash on Ann's face before her more neutral look took over as she gave a fake smile towards him "Ah, sure thanks."

Ann began walking around toward the other side of the car as the man looked at Akira, an intense aura of disdain now coming from the man directed at Akira "Do you need a lift too?"

Akira raised an eyebrow towards the man, he almost wanted to pull the man out and teach him a lesson for the disrespect...Yet Akira kept his desires inside as he gave a wave "I'm good, thanks."

Akira didn't try to hide the annoyance in the voice as the man just rolled his window back up as Akira caught Ann looking downtrodden as she sat in the passenger's seat, Akira could guess that even if he said yes, the man would just drive away anyway.

After rolling his window back up, the car drove away quite quickly as some water was splashed onto Akiras leg as he just watched the car drive away, more thoughts and ideas rushing into his mind on how to get revenge on the man when he suddenly heard footsteps as a blond haired man ran past him and screamed out.

"Dammit! Screw that pervy teacher!" Akira looked at the blond boy and was surprised at who it was...Though after Igors words, perhaps it would be more surprising if it wasn't him.

"Pervy Teacher?" Akira spoke with more fake emotion as the boy looked behind and stared at Akira.

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Akira, Akira Kusuru...Transfer Student." The boy raised an eyebrow before his eyes went wide.

"Oh! Are you that transfer student? The one with the criminal record?"

"You know about that?"

"Tch, the entire school knows. You know why by the way? It's because of that bastard you just saw in the car, his name is Kamoshida and he's a fucking dick. He leaked out that we were having a transfer student and that they had a criminal record, and do you know why he leaked it? Because he has to make everyone and anyone look like shit compared to him, it pisses me off!"

The boy went off on a rant, which wasn't surprising considering his alleged history with Kamoshida according to the message boards. After he seemed to calm down, Akira nodded as he placed his hands into his pockets "I see, well he certainly sounds like scum."

"I know right! It pisses me off!" The boy went on another mini tangent as he shook his head "He thinks of the school as his own damn Castle!"

"Castle?" Akira said the words nonchalantly, but as soon as he did he heard a voice echo from his pocket.

_Location Located_

"Hm?" Akira pulled his phone out from his pocket and saw that some kind of weird red and black eye was on it, the words 'Kamoshida' 'Castle' and 'School' were all on the screen. "Is this…?"

"Hm? Whats up?" The boy walked over towards Akira who gave a wave of the hand before he placed the phone back into his pocket. "Huh? Well whatever...Oh! Guess I should introduce myself huh? Names Ryuji Sakamoto!"

"Nice to meet ya as well...We should prob get going though instead of talking."

"Ah shit you're right, guess we should." Ryuji turned and took a step, but as soon as he did, both him and Akira held their heads as a sudden headache took over "Agh!...Ugh, I wanna go home."

Ryuji kept walking forward, but Akira immediately noticed that everything was off...Mostly because not only was it not raining anymore, but because his outfit had changed...Not to the kingly one he had before, but to a thief outfit in a way, gloves and mask and all. Noticing that Ryuji was walking on like nothing was wrong, Akira began to follow, taking his mask off in case Ryuji looked back and only paid attention to his face.

* * *

_**?-?(8:59AM)** _

The duo walked in silence for a bit before Ryuji sighed as he took a turn down an alleyway and cracked his neck "Man I'm not ready for school today...Not that I ever am ready for that shitfest."

Akira didn't reply as the duo left the alleyway and turned towards the school.

Well, they would have turned towards the school.

If it wasn't for the fact that the school was nowhere to be found, and in its place was a large castle. "W-What the fuck!?"

Ryuji yelled out at he looked at the school, jaw dropped as he looked over towards Akira with a shocked expression.

"Dude what's going on!...And what's going on with your outfit!?" Ryuji had just now noticed Akiras change in antire as he couldn't believe what was going on, and also wasn't paying much attention beforehand.

Not acknowledging the outfit comment, Akira walked up to the gate leading into the castle as he held his chin "A castle...Yes I guess this would fit the details that I know so far."

"D-Dude, what are you talking about?"

"It's nothing...Come on, let's go." Akira began walking into the castle, surprising Ryuji as he went wide eyed.

"H-Hey wait up!"

As soon as the two walked inside of the castle, Akira took in it's architecture. It was indeed, a castle one might find in medieval Europe and was like a fantasy to anyone who might have entered.

"Dude, what is this place…?" Ryuji spoke as he walked around like a lost child as his eyes had a look of curiosity and fear in them, his body trembling with each step he took "I-I had no idea this place existed."

"Hm…" Akira didn't reply as he kept looking all around, his eyes finally stopping as he looked up the staircase and saw a painting of Kamoshida depicted as a king. "So, my hunch was correct."

"H-Huh? What are you tal-"

"Halt! Intruders!" Before Ryuji could finish, a knight of some sort came over towards them holding a sword and shield. Akira took a step back as he felt an uneasy presence and dangerous aura from the knight.

"Huh? Oh, nice costume…" Ryuji walked over to the knight kinda casually, it was obvious he wasn't detecting the same things that Akira was detecting. "Where'd you get it? Party Town or something?"

Ryuji kept asking stupid questions, but the knight didn't reply as he kept looking at the two of them.

However before Ryuji could continue on, more knights suddenly surrounded them as Ryuji took a step back "H-Hey, whats going on-AGH!"

Ryuji couldn't finish as one of the knights hit him in the back, knocking him to the floor as pain engulfed Ryuji's face as he instinctively grabbed it. "Grab the intruders!"

"H-Hey! Y-You're going to break my fucking back man!" Ryuji yelled out and tried to get back up, but before he could he was hit again by one of the knights, knocking him out cold.

"I got this one! Grab the one in the costume!" The knight grabbed Ryuji and yelled out towards the other to go after Akira, as they all nodded and turned towards him.

Akira took a somewhat defensive position as he searched within himself, wondering if Arsene had something he could fight these guys with. As he searched however, he was suddenly saved by an unlikely hero.

"Garu!" A high pitched scream suddenly came out as wind wrapped around one of the knights and crushed it as it dissolved into shadows. "Your Majesty!"

Akira looked over towards the sound of the voice and saw…"A cat?"

The monster cat of sorts ran over towards him, giving a quick bow as it turned back towards the knights "Your Majesty, escape this place! I can hold these guys back!"

"Your Majesty? Are you one a resident of that Velvet Room place?" Akira spoke to the cat, but it just shook its head as the knights advanced.

"Not exactly, but we can talk after you're safe!" The cat positioned itself, as suddenly a persona came out from it as it again yelled "Garu!"

More wind circled around one of the nights and crushed it to death as it vanished, as the remaining two guards looked at each other "Notify King Kamoshida!"

The knight nodded as it left, leaving just one behind as the cat looked back "Please Your Majesty! Leave before-"

"Hold on." Akira cut the cat off as he stepped up beside of it as he kept his eyes on the knight. "I'm not one to run away from a fight, also I'm the King here, so I'll be the one giving the orders."

"But Your Majesty...Can you even fight…?" The cat looked up at Akira who just gave a smirk as he cracked his neck.

"Your little distraction gave me time to search in myself, and because of that...Arsene!" Akira called out Arsene as he pointed at the knight "Ravish them!"

Akira called out as Arsene seemed to nod, as suddenly a dark wave of energy surrounded the knight and before it knew what was happening, it was suddenly destroyed by the dark energy "Curse Attacks! Nice going, your Majesty!"

Akira nodded as he looked down at Ryuji "Cat, grab Ryuji and lets go! We need a plan of attack!"

"Ah Your Majesty my name is...Ah, alright!" The cat just nodded as it grabbed Ryuji, having a surprising amount of strength, as it hauled him out of the castle as it followed Akira out.

As Akira ran across the drawbridge, the cat suddenly yelled out to him "Your Majesty, run through the blue door!"

"Blue Door?" Akira scanned his eyes everywhere before they finally landed on a bluish door near the end of the drawbridge. "Is that…?"

Having a good feeling where the door would lead him, Akira ran towards it as the door opened on it's own and allowed him to run through it with the cat tailing him.

* * *

_**Velvet Room-Day 2(9:12AM)** _

As Akira ran inside of the door, his clothes suddenly changed back to his school clothes as he paid them almost no attention as the room morphed back into the throne room of before as Akira slowed down and began walking as he saw the steps leading up to his throne, the cat right behind him.

"We should be safe in here your Majesty." The cat was heard breathing hard as it dropped the still unconsciousness Ryuji to the ground, as Akira turned around and stared at the two of them.

"I have questions and you're going to answer." Akira didn't try to hide behind a facade anymore now that they were away from the public.

"A-Ah of course Your Majesty! If I have the answer, I can provide!"

Akira nodded as he crossed his arms and began talking "So tell me, first of all, what are you, who are you and where are you from?"

"I'm glad you asked Your Majesty! My name is Morgana! A being that was created right here in the Velvet Room to serve you and guide you along your journey! I am also to protect you and ensure your safety."

"I see, then that explains why you know about me and was trying to protect me. Well if you were created to serve me, then let me just state that you will be assisting me in taking over the world and will do anything that I need, understand? Also if I ever found a need to use a cat in my schemes, you will of course offer up yourself."

Despite the very sexual implications there, Morgana just nodded as bowed towards Akira "I understand Your Majesty! You have my full support no matter what path you walk, and will take your word as law."

"Very good, you learn quickly." Morgana gave a cheeky grin as he took it as a compliment before he looked down at Ryuji.

"Speaking of your path, your Majesty, I believe now would be a good time to enter into this boy's cognition and change him to your whim."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well he's currently unconscious, and not only that, but his view of what's reality was shattered thanks to accidentally entering Kamoshida's castle. Because of that, now is the perfect time to change his cognition as his defenses will be little to none. I would act fast though, he's likely to build those defenses back up once he awakes."

"Well, I need a key to enter his cognition according to Igor, and that can only be acquired through some sort of connection with the person; such as living at Sojiro's cafe."

"Not to worry, venturing into a palace unknowingly with you has pretty much burned you into his memory! That should be enough for the key to form here! Master Igor should have it, if you wish to summon him your Majesty!"

Giving a nod towards Morgana, Akira turned around and walked up the steps as he sat down on the throne and…

"Welcome to my Velvet Room." The voice echoed out as suddenly the twins were on his side again with Igor in the middle of the room in front of him. Morgana and the body of Ryuji to the side as Igor looked at them "Very good Morgana, you have protected the King well."

"Ehehehe~' Morgana purred as he scratched the back of his head, yet Akira didn't waste any time as he spoke.

"Morgana said that you have the key to Ryuji's heart, is this true?"

"Hehe, that is correct." Igor held out his hand to reveal the key as he continued "Also like Morgana said, Ryuji Sakamoto's heart is fractured right now to his view of reality being broken. Because you are acting so quickly, you should be able to change his heart without any interference. Also, though her key has yet to form, your conversation with Ann Takamaki did get you closer to being able to access her cognition."

"I figured, a little more pushing should let me get into her cognition, and thanks to the research I studied up on, I know what makes her tick and the like." Akira said as he pushed himself up from the throne and began walking down as held his hand out for the key.

"Before you go, I have new information for you regarding the palace ruler of the school."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Tomorrow, the PE Teacher Kamoshida will rape a girl by the name of Shiho Suzui because Ann Takamaki denied his advances. Though you're free to ignore this information, it may serve you well to stop her from getting raped...Or unlocking her cognition to stop herself from trying to kill herself."

"Hm...So she attempts suacide? I see...I will admit I have plans that regard around two girls, so I appreciate it." Giving actual thanks for once, Akira grabbed the key from igor as he walked over to the chained door and inserted the key into the doors and twisted.

"One last thing...Anytime you wish to access the Velvet Room, just have Morgana guide you here. I will work on a more permanent solution for you in the future."

Akira just nodded at Igor as the chains fell to the ground and the doors opened, the yelling of people running could be heard as Akira walked through the door, as Igor and the twins vanished as Morgana was seen bowing towards Akira.

* * *

_**Ryuji's Cognition-Day 2(9:20AM)** _

As Akira walked through the door, the sounds of people running and whistles being blown got louder and louder as Akira's clothes changed back into that of his royal attire from when he entered Sojiro's cognition.

After walking for a bit, a bright engulfed him and when he opened his eyes, Akira saw that he was back at Shujin...Well to be more exact, the practice building at Shujin as the main building wasn't present. Not only that, but he was on some sort of track as he saw teachers in gym clothes walking around.

"Hurry up Sakamoto! You have five seconds left!" Akira looked over towards the voice and saw a man yelling at Ryuji, who was running around the track at an insane speed before he crossed the goal "Yes! Thats a new record Sakamoto!"

Ryuji gave a grin and a thumbs up towards the man as he wiped his head "Hell yeah Coach! I can do this all day!"

"Thats the spirit Sakamoto!" The coach and Ryuji shared a laugh as he began walking over towards them as he shook his head.

"Pathetic." Rolling his eyes as the display, Akira walked in front of Ryuji as he held his hand out "Brain Jack!"

"Alright Coach! Lets go-" Ryuji suddenly went quiet as the world froze, his eyes going dead as Akira established easy control over him.

"Now then...They said that your defenses should be non-existent thanks to your perception of reality being destroyed, so let's test that...Ryuji Sakamoto, from this day forward, the man you see in front of you, Akira Kusuru, is your King! He is your ruler, he is your god, he is your world! His word is law and he can do nothing wrong! You worship him, devote your life to him, will assist him in making this world his kingdom!"

Akira applied the Brain Jack, and he was admittedly expecting pushback like he had against Sojiro, but instead…"Akira Kusuru….My...King….Ruler….god...world….My...Everything...I….Worship….Devote….Assist….Him…."

Akira smirked as he gave a nod as he patted Ryuji on the shoulder "Thats right, you learn well. You will be my number two knight, behind Morgana, and will do everything you can to protect me as well! I may even reward your service in the future but do not expect a reward, you must earn it! You will tell me everything about your past and why you have such a problem with Kamoshida, as you will help me take him down!"

Ryuji nodded, reciting the words over again and again as Akira kept his smirk, yet soon he noticed the cognition begin to change.

The track team began to vanish and were replaced by a singular copy of Akira, who was looking down on Ryuji with a look of authority as the track field began to change and morph into a brick and stone, and soon the cognition changed into one of a throne room, though not a throne room Akira recognized.

"So this is his interpretation of a throne room? Interesting…" Akira looked back down at Ryuji's who's outfit had also changed to one of metal armor, a sword on his side and shield on his back as Akira shook his head "Your cognition of a knight is so old fashioned…"

Akira sighed as he looked back down at Ryuji, as he went to tie up a few loose ends "Ryuji Sakamoto! For the time being, when we are at school or in the public as a whole, you will refer to me as your best friend and nothing more! You will still take orders of course, but you will disguise them so one catches on! Once I learn how to change the public's cognition, then you can drop the act. But not until I say so, understand?"

Ryuji nodded and once again repeated the words as Akira placed his hands into his pockets and looked back towards the door.

"That was easier than expected…" Aklra released the brain jack and the cognitive Ryuji blinked a few times before he quickly looked at the cognitive Akira and got onto one knee, as the cognitive Akira began to bark out orders as the real Akira left through the door he came through.

* * *

_**Velvet Room-Day 2(9:34AM)** _

It didn't take long for Akira to walk back into the Velvet Room as the door quickly shut behind him and the chains reappeared back on it as Morgana jumped up and bowed "Your Majesty! Shall we return to the real world?"

"No, not yet." Walking past Morgana, Akira walked back up to the throne and sat down, and after a moment the twins and Igor re-appeared as Igor chuckled.

"My My, you have quickly learned how to use your skills effectively, I'm impressed." Akira shrugged as he crossed his legs and motioned for Justine to give him a grape as she obliged.

Letting her drop the grape into his mouth, he chewed on it as he replied. "It's not that hard, changing one's cognition is as simple as projecting my will upon them. But enough about that, I have business here."

"Do not disrespect our Master, your Majesty!" Carolina yelled out towards him as she increased her speed of her leaf, yet Akira ignored her as Igor chuckled.

"Does it have something to do with the one named Ryuji Sakamoto? Perhaps about him acquiring a persona as well to aid you on your adventure?"

"I'm glad you don't beat around the bush...Yet that would be correct. He's useless to me in his current form, he needs a Persona like Morgana and I so he can assist inside of the palaces."

"Of course, you are not wrong...Justine." Igor called out to Justine, who nodded as the grapes vanished from her hands as she walked down from the throne and towards the still out cold Ryuji as suddenly a bucket of water appeared in her hands as she dumped it on the passed out Ryuji.

"A-Ah! Cold! Cold! Holy shit thats cold!" Ryuji yelled out as he hopped onto his feet and looked at Justine, water dripping down his face. "W-What the hell was that for!?"

"My master and his Majesty demanded it." Justine turned and walked back towards the throne as Ryuji raised an eyebrow.

"Master? Majesty? Who-" Ryuji's voice left his throat as he followed Justine up to the throne, his eyes landing on Akira who was sitting on the throne looking at him with a bored expression. "...!"

"Do not yell at my servants, Knight Ryuji Sakamoto." Akira spoke, as Justine resummoned the grapes in her hands and began serving Akira once again.

As soon as Akira spoke, Ryuji quickly fell to one knee as he shook his head "Y-Your Majesty! I-I didn't know, I'm sorry!"

"Well at least it worked." Rolling his eyes, Akira looked towards Igor and waved a hand "Alright, lets give it to him."

"Huh?" Ryuji raised an eyebrow as he looked at Igor himself "W-Who are you...A-And what's about to happen?"

Igor just chuckled as he snapped his fingers, and soon before Ryuji knew what was happening, he grabbed his head a sudden headache came over him.

"A-Agh!" Ryuji groaned in agony, his head was pounding more than he had ever felt it pound before as swear rushed off his face and onto the ground as he shook, a voice ringing out through his head.

_**I am thou...Thou Art I…** _

"W-Who are you!? Ah!" Ryuji screamed out even more, his eyes about to pop out of his head as he pounded the ground with his fist.

_**Your entire life you have been looked down upon and corrupted adults have abused you...Yet you now have someone to serve...A king to serve...Isn't that right?** _

"Y-Yes...T-Thats right...I have...His Majesty to serve!"

_**Then accept my power! Bring this world down to its knees, and help build his Majesty's Kingdom!** _

"Yes! I call upon your help! Captain Kidd!" Ryuji called out as a blue power radiated out from him and blew throughout the room as Ryuji's Persona appeared behind him as he pushed himself up with a smile "Ah hell yeah! This is awesome!"

"Ryuji Sakamoto!" Akira pushed himself up from his throne and pointed at him "Use your Persona to serve me well! We shall build my Kingdom and bring this world to its knees!"

"Yes, I shall devote my life to serving you, Your Majesty!"

* * *

**Shujin Academy-Day 2(9:47AM)**

After making sure Ryuji's loyalty was unshaken, Akira led Ryuji and Morgana out of the Velvet Room and into the real world.

However, as soon as they arrived back into the real world, Akira noticed something was off with Morgana. "Hm? Morgana…?"

Akira looked back at Morgana, who looked up at him and tilted his head "Yes Your majesty?"

"Why...Are you a real cat?" Morgana looked down at his body, which indeed proved to show that he had turned into a real life cat, and after a moment, Morgana looked back up with an worried expression.

"A-Ah, it seems this is the form I'll have during the day Your Majesty. I apologize if-"

"It's whatever, it actually can work out quite well. I mentioned before that a cat can be used in my schemes, and while I meant it more for the Cognitive World, this works out just as well. Speaking of Cognitive World, I take it that the castle Ryuji and I ventured into was Kamoshida's?"

"That would be correct, Your Majesty, that was the result of his distorted desires as he views the school as his personal castle. The only way to get rid of it, is to steal his treasure and change his cognition."

"I see, so it's different from the others. Well I'll have you explain more once I have Ann under my belt, along with that girl named Shiho...Speaking of, I plan to change the public's cognition overall...What would be the easiest way to do this?"

"Ah, that would require changing a place called Mementos Your Majesty, which is the public's cognition overall. How hard it is to change the publics cognition depends on what you're changing however."

"I figured, well that works just fine. Once under my belt, Ann and Shiho will be my first test subjects when it comes to changing the public's cognition. Speaking of them, the plan to control both of them starts now. Morgana, I want you to find Kamoshida's office and keep watch on it. If he takes Ann or Shiho in their, stop him from raping or inflicting violence upon them. I need to stop Shiho from killing herself after all."

"Understood Your Majesty!" Morgana gave a bow before quickly vanishing, leaving Akira and Ryuji alone.

"Lets go Ryuji, we're already late."

"Ah, right." Ryuji gave a nod as he placed his hands in his pockets, acting normal as instructed as the two of them walked over to the school gate which was just a few feet away.

* * *

**Shujin Academy-Faculty Office-Day 2(9:52AM)**

After walking inside of the school, Ryuji gave a quick bow and headed towards his classroom while Akira made his way to the faculty office.

After a quick look around, Akira found the office and walked in, as he saw his homeroom teacher Kawakami looking bored as she sat at a desk, looking up when Akira walked in as she gave a sigh. "You're late…"

"Sorry, I got lost." Akira went to his facade as he sounded genuine, as Kawakami gave another sigh.

"Well, I guess it is your first day in Tokyo. You also only missed most of Homeroom so I guess I can let it slide for today. Just...try to be on time from now on, you're on a short leash afterall."

Akira nodded, though he chuckled in his head, knowing that soon they would all be the ones on leashes. "Of course, I apologize."

Akira gave a bow towards Kawakami, who seemed a bit surprised but tried not to show it as she nodded "Well let's head to class, I'm sure your classmates will be pleased to see you."

Akira knew she didn't believe her own words, but didn't refute her as she led him to his classroom, walking past a few teachers who seemed to look at him with disdain as Akira simply rolled his eyes at such looks.

Soon they came upon the classroom and after Akira heard Kawakami give one more sigh, she pushed open the door as the two of them walked in, the class quieting down as they saw Akira walk in behind Kawakami.

"Alright settle down." Kawakami yelled to an already settled down room as she stopped behind her desk and moved her hand to the side "This is our new transfer student Akira Kusuru, who is new to the Tokyo area so he got a little lost beforehand. Kusuru-kun, would you say a few words?"

Akira gave a sideways glance towards Kawkami before looking back over the crowd, scanning them over before something caught his eye.

On the right side of the classroom(Or left side to the students) Akira saw Ann Takamaki, one of his future subjects, sitting by the window looking outside with a nonchalant look. So, she was in his class huh?

Not wanting to have anyone notice he was lingering on her, Akira looked back out towards the entire class as he bowed "A pleasure to meet you."

The students all eyed him suspiciously as they whispered unsettling rumors about him back and forth between one another, Kawakamki giving a sigh as she clapped her hands together.

"Ok Ok, settle down guys...Now Kusuru-kun, why don't you sit over...There, the seat behind Takamaki-chan." Akira looked over at the seat behind Ann as he hid the urge to smirk as he nodded.

Walking past several students who kept whispering about him, Akira finally came up towards Ann's desk as she kept looking out the window before he heard her whisper "Kawakami's a bitch of a teacher huh?"

Akira moved his eyes down towards Ann who kept looking through the window as he smiled "Yes, I would have to agree."

Akira whispered back in kind as the students whispering intensified, wondering what Akira and Ann had said to one another and if they knew each other in any way.

* * *

**Shujin Academy-Class 2B-Day 2(11:59AM)**

As Akira sat listening to the current teacher, he looked over his textbooks without much of a care in the world as he internally continued to plan everything that he wanted to get done as soon as he could. Hopefully he could get both Ann's and Shiho's keys today and slowly start breaking them to his will.

His thinking was interrupted however as the clock turned over and the lunch bell rang as many students quickly pushed themselves up, having began preparing for lunch earlier as the clock got closer, as Akira saw Ann quickly trying to stuff everything into her bag.

Seeing an opportunity, Akira didn't even bother to grab his stuff as he pushed himself up and walked over beside of Ann "Guess I should have taken that ride so I didn't get lost huh?"

Ann looked up towards him as she heard his 'joke', causing her to give a small smile though with a hint of regret "Y-Yeah I guess so. Though you were already pretty close to the school, are you sure you got lost?"

"Of course, though I wasn't the only one. I ran into someone named Sakamoto-kun and followed him to school, though I think we took a few wrong turns on the way here."

"You had Ryuji guide you here? No wonder you were late, I wouldn't be surprised if he got to talking to you and completely took a wrong turn." Ann gave a small laugh as Akira returned one towards her as she shook her head "Anyway, sorry I have to get going. I have someone I have to meet up with."

Ann tried to push past him, but Akira held his ground as he spoke "Shiho Suzui?"

Ann stopped and looked at him, her friendly but hurried look changing to one of surprise and then distrust "You...Know her?"

"We've met before actually, she was a rather nice girl. She's on the volleyball team right?" Akira was lying of course, but he just needed to get close enough to Ann to get her key and nothing more.

"Y-Yeah thats right." Ann seemed to relax for a moment before her distrusting look returned. "H-How did you two meet though? Today's your first day at Shujin after all."

"I ran into her this morning actually. I left my residence around six o'clock this morning to grab supplies and ran into her on her way to her volleyball meet." Akira didn't actually run into her or anything of the sort, but he did enough research to know Kamoshida often had his students come to school early for 'practice'...Thats what the rumors said anyway.

Ann kept looking at him distrustingly but her look softened as she nodded "Well, Shiho does occasionally come to school early for volleyball practice so it's not completely out of the question. But anyway yes, I meet up with Shiho everyday for lunch, so if you'd excuse me."

Ann once again tried to push past Akira, who continued to hold his ground as he smiled "Mind if I eat lunch with you two?"

Ann stopped and looked at him in the fact, and after studying her 'genuine' look and smile for what seemed like eternity, she slowly nodded "Well, it's up to Shiho I guess but...I don't mind I guess."

Akira nodded, as he went to grab his stuff when suddenly.

_**Trickster...The Key has materialized…** _

As soon as Igor's words ran through his head, the world suddenly stopped much like it did with Sojiro as Akira looked around, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "That was too easy."

_**Much like with Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki's heart is weak due to many factors. However, unlike Ryuji Sakamoto, you will not be able to completely bend her to your will.** _

"I didn't expect every cognition to be easily changed at first."

Akira cracked his neck as a blueish door appeared in the back of the room as Akira walked towards it.

* * *

**Ann's Cognition-Day 2**

After walking into the Velvet Room and grabbing the key from Igor, Akira walked towards the door and used Ann's key on it as it opened, the sound of cameras flashing could be heard coming from it.

As Akira walked fully into the cognition he soon walked into a large like building.

Inside of the building were countless men and women with cameras, all taking pictures of the center stage. Beside the stage were women in various outfits, fancy clothes, swimsuits, bunny outfits, ect…

All of them however were looking on with envy at the middle of the stage was none other than Ann Takamaki, posing in various poses for the camera as countless praises rained upon her. However unlike the other models who were looking on in envy, Ann was still covered from neck down in her school outfit, raising Akira's suspicions even more.

Walking past the cameramen and women, Akira pulled himself up onto the stage as he walked over to Ann, raising his hand up "Brain Jack!"

Like with Ryuji, the cognition suddenly stopped as Ann stopped posing, a fish-eye look appearing on her face as Akira crossed his arms. "Now then, unlike with Ryuji, turning you completely over won't be easy. So I'm going to ask you questions, and you will answer them. My first question is this, am I correct in assuming you hide your body because you don't like to shave...Like...At all?"

Ann didn't say anything for a moment before she slowly nodded her head, as a faint sound came from her lips "Yes…"

"I see. Not surprising my theory was correct, though I am surprised you so willingly told me. I wonder if I told you to not hide it?" Akira didn't actually issue the command, but as soon as he merely spoke the words he felt some push back "I figured. On to the next question, do you know about the abuse that your best friend suffers?"

"...Yes…"

"Do you want to save her? Help her? Rid her of all the abuse she has ever known?"

"...Yes…"

"I figured as well...I wonder, do you value Shiho as much as your modeling and life? If you had to pick between saving her, and making sure no one found out your secret, which would you pick?"

Ann went to answer but closed her lips, not saying anything as Akira gave a dark chuckle.

"In that case...Ann Takamaki...From today forward, you are ignorant to the abuse that Shiho Suzui suffers! If she has any bruises, broken bones, black eyes, anything! You will be ignorant towards it and act as if everything is normal!"

Ann again was quiet, before her lips formed the words "Ignorant….Abuse….Shiho….Bruises….Bones….Eyes….Anything….Ignorant...Normal…"

Akira gave another dark chuckle as he kept brain jack up "I figured you were that kind of bitch. Onto my next question, what do you view Shiho as?"

"My...Best Friend...I would do...Almost anything for her."

"Interesting answer, but not unexpected despite the previous question and command. From today onward, you will view Shiho Suzui in a romantic sense! Despite the fact the Japanese people look down upon such relationships, you do not care! You want Shiho to be your girlfriend, your wife even! But you have to hide it, and you will never confess to her! You will only fully show it, if she was to ask you out!"

"Shiho….Romantic….Taboo….Do Not Care….Girlfriend….Wife...Hide it….Never Confess...Show….If She asks me…"

"I figured that would be easy, onto my next question! What do you think of me, Akira Kusuru?"

"Transfer student...Seems Nice...Potential Friend…"

"Thats it huh? Before my command, my next question. Are you a virgin?"

"...Yes…"

"As expected...Ann Takamaki! From today onward, you will never lose your virginity to anyone but me, Akira Kusuru! Likewise, you will never lose your lesbian virginity to anyone but Shiho Suzui! Not only that, but from today on, if I ask any of the following things, you are to comply…"

After sensing no resistance, Akira began listing things off.

"To see your nude breasts, to give me a handjob, to give me a blowjob, to let me motorboat your breasts, to suck on your beasts, to play with them, to use them as a pillow, really to let me do anything to your breasts."

"Nude...Breasts….Handjob...Blowjob...Motorboat….Suck...Play...Pillow...Anything….Anytime...Anywhere….Akira Kusuru…"

"Correct. You will also allow me to see your Pussy, thighs, armpits and ass anywhere, anytime." When he spoke the words, Akira received some pain at the pushback, but stood steady as he continued speaking "Oh come now! It's not taboo after all! Your legs and feet are much more taboo as they can be seen easily in public, yes?"

Akira still received some pushback, but after staying steady and speaking some more, he appeared to break through as Ann nodded. "Pussy...Thighs...Armpits...Ass...Anywhere...Anytime...By your command…"

Akira nodded, wiping his forehead off from the force of the resistance making him somewhat tired as he stretched "You will also let me play with these areas and eat you out, anywhere, anytime."

Ann nodded, repeating the words as Akira gave a final confirmation chuckle. "Very good...My last thing, Ann Takamaki...Akira Kusuru...myself...I'm one of your best friends...You will tell me anything I want to know...And trust me above all others."

"Akira Kusuru...Best friends….Anything….Trust…"

"Very good...Now…" Releasing Brain Jack, Ann seemed to think for a moment before looking around as she began posing for the photographs again as Akira raised an eyebrow "Hm, so the cognition didn't change this time. Not that it matters, I still have a bit before going all the way."

Giving a smirk, Akira jumped off the stage and began heading towards the exit as he cracked his neck.

"Well, time to test this cognition in reality."

* * *

**Confidants Loyality**

**Morgana: Rank 10(Maxed)**

**Ryuji: Rank 10(Maxed)**

**Ann: Rank 5**

**Shiho: Rank 0**


	3. Update 6-5-2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update!

Hey guys! Been about a month? Two months? It's been a lot longer than I would like to admit. The real reason it's been as long as it has is simply because of so many IRL things going on, which I know doesn't really answer much but I thought I would go ahead and tell you the most basic explanation I had.

But I am happy to say that this story isn't dead! Far from it actually! I hope to have the next chapter out next week, as the word count currently sits at 5,500 words and I'm not even close to being done with the chapter! It could very well top 10,000 words if not 15,000 easily. So I hope you all look forward to it.

So besides informing you that the story isn't dead, there are a few other things I want to talk about, mostly about the order things will be going.

As you all know, the first three people being changed are Ryuji, Ann and Shiho. Kamoshida as well if you really want to count him though he won't be a major character in the story. Some people may be wondering about the order of the story and I'm here to say that Persona 4 girls will also be added!

They won't be as frequent as Persona 5 girls, and some of them will simply be for Palace infiltration, but I want to give a sneak peek at the next few girls, along with their potential fetish.

Ann(Current)-Hairy, Fat, Cumdumpster, Chain Smoker, Lesbian

Shiho(Current)-Masochist, Likes ABuse, Lesbian

Rise-Exbitionist, TBD

Makoto-Incest, TBD

Not everything is filled out of course, but I'm always open to ideas as others have given me some great ideas already!

-Girls Wearing Masks with ball gags. Suggested by Ninans14

-Wedgies, spanking, mindbreak, Bimbofication, cowgirl, hypnosis, diapers, urolangia/Omorashi/Voyurism. Suggested by DaBossMan

So as you can see, plenty of ideas suggested but more still to come and can be suggested yourself!

Anyway, I'll see you all next week!

~Elizabeth


	4. Chapter 3: The First Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So welcome back! Told yall I'll get this up this week! Anyway welcome to Chapter 3 of the Kings World! This chapter is alot and I mean ALOT of story, and forwarning, that will be true for the next chapter as well. Don't worry, I have a big smutty chapter planned to make up for it all!
> 
> Of course that doesn't mean this chapter or the next is without kink fun, in fact we have some actual sexual activity in this one! It's just that there is alot of story and progression in this one! Anyway I hope you all enjoy, and as always, ideas and requests are welcomed!
> 
> Guest Responses:

As Akira exited the Velvet Room and came back into reality, time was still stopped for a few seconds. However, it didn't take long before the flow of time returned to normal as Akira was looking down at Ann who was picking her bag up.

When she straightened herself out and locked eyes with Akira, she simply gave a big smile as she tilted her head "Ready for lunch Akira?"

Akira gave a small chuckle as he nodded, grabbing his own bag as he began to exit the classroom, Ann joining him side by side as whispers in the classroom grew louder by her act. However she just ignored them as she sighed while walking "It's pretty stupid they view you the way they do because of one incident. I mean I've known you for as long as I can remember, and you've never been like that before."

"As long as you can remember eh…?"

"Hm? Did I say something weird?"

"Oh no, of course not." Akira chuckled underneath his breath as he continued walking with her out into the hallway "It just got me thinking is all, we've been best friends for years now yet we never really got to see each other, only being able to chat over text and video. Ironic that my probation finally allowed us to see each other."

"Yeah I guess it's kinda funny how things work out huh?" Akira nodded as they kept walking, his eyes scanning the other students who were looking and whispering about them.

"(It would be bad if the wrong person overheard us and dig some digging…)" As Ann began to talk about their past, Akira turned towards her and suddenly spoke " _Perhaps we should talk to where the others won't be able to eavesdrop on us?"_

Ann stopped walking for a moment, causing Akira to stop as well as she tilted her head "What do you mean? Also why are you suddenly speaking in English?...Oh!"

It took moment for Ann to understand what Akira meant, but as soon as it did she nodded in the affirmative.

" _Good idea, I highly doubt many of the students if any could understand us talking in English. Only one that comes to mind is Miss Chuno."_

" _Yeah, so we should be able to avoid unneeded gossip and rumors this way."_ Akira knew perfect english, having studied it during his free time back at his old home. He actually had quite a few languages mastered, something he had a feeling would come in handy. " _Anyway, how have you and Shiho been?"_

Akira swore that he noticed a faint blush on her face real quick, but it vanished as quickly as it came as she responded " _We've been well! She's really been trying her best on the Volleyball Team so she can get a scholarship! She finally cracked the starting lineup after riding the bench for so long, so I'm really happy for her!"_

" _That's great! I'm glad she's pushing through with the abuse from Kamoshida so can realize her dream!"_

" _Huh? Abuse? I mean I admit Kamoshida is a perv for sure, but abuse? That's a bit of a stretch Akira."_

Akira gave a fake laugh as he waved his hand " _I was joking of course, I figured I'd poke fun at the perverted former gold medal winner! Speaking of him, I have to meet with him at the end of each week."_

" _How come?"_

" _So he can judge how my rehabilitation is coming along and if I can continue to go to school here and not cause any problems; though knowing how he is, he may very well expel me at first chance."_

" _Oh have a little more faith than that! It's true that Kamoshida doesn't really like guys all that much, but I doubt he'd expel you right off the bat! Afterall, I heard he was one of the ones who voted for you to attend here."_

" _Likely so he can show the world that even a delinquent would bow to his all mighty glory."_

" _You? A delinquent?"_

" _Of course, I'm bad to the bone baby."_ Ann just kept her look on Akira, before bursting out laughing as they entered into the courtyard, garnering the attention of a few of the students who were outside.

" _Haha! You? Bad to the bone? T-Thats too funny!"_ Ann almost couldn't control her laughter as the students whispered and kept their stares on them, and while Akira found it a little annoying, he let it slide as they turned a corner.

As soon as they turned a corner, Akira's eyes landed on a girl in a white shirt and school pants on, bruises aligned her body as she kept a downtrodden expression. When she heard the laughter of Ann, she turned towards them "Hey An-...Oh…?"

Shiho went quiet when her eyes on Akira, who simply held up a hand as he spoke "Nice to meet you Suzui-chan."

"O-Oh...Um...Hi…" Shiho went quiet as her eyes darted over to Ann, who was finally starting to collect herself as she began to speak.

"H-Hey Shiho, hehe...T-This is my friend, Akira Kusuru! He's also the transfer student that you've likely heard about."

"T-Transfer Student...Y-You and the transfer student know each other?"

"Yeah! I've known him since I was a child I guess...I thought I mentioned him to you?"

"N-No...Never…" Shiho eyed Ann suspiciously, who seemed surprised from Shiho's answer, yet Akira quickly stepped in as he spoke.

"That's not a big surprise, we've not actually seen each other face to face since we lived in New York City together. Ann lived there until she was about Nine, and that's when she moved over here and we've kept in touch through text and voice chat since. I didn't move to Japan until I was around thirteen, and even then it was to a small town called Inaba...Right Ann?"

All of Ann's memories of Akira were fake of course, but as he learned with Sojiro it seemed their brains created memories to fill in events that made them close to begin with. So Akira wanted to see if him describing a memory would make them think it was real. It helped of course that he really did know that Ann moved to Japan when she was nine.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. I practically begged him to move to Tokyo so you two could finally meet and we could all be friends, but alas his family moved to Inaba." Akira again wanted to give a small laugh, but held it in check as he poked and prodded this new power more and more.

"O-Oh I see...A-Ann doesn't really talk much about A-America so I-I guess that's why...B-But um…" Shiho looked back at Akira, a confused look on her face.

"Hm? What is it?"

"It's just...You look Japanese...Why did you live in America?"

"Oh well that's rather simple actually. Both of my parents are japanese...My birth parents anyway, but they both died on a boat ride when I was about three weeks old. I was on the boat at the time and was rescued by an American couple, who took me in and raised me. When I was thirteen they decided to move back to Japan so I could reconnect with some of my birth family."

"I-I see…" Shiho looked to Ann, who just looked at Akira with a downtrodden expression.

"Akira...Sorry I should have told her, it must be hard knowing your parents died while you survived." It seemed his experiment worked once again, as Akira waved her off with a smile.

"Don't worry, it doesn't bother me all that much."

Of course it didn't, it was a huge lie. In actuality Akira's parents were your average couple living on a workers salary selling food...Not that he cared much for them.

As Shiho looked at Ann, she seemed to swallow as she nodded "I-I see...I am sorry to hear about that Kusuru-kun."

Finally addressing him by name, Akira gave a fake smile towards her as he shrugged "As I said, it doesn't really bother me so it's fine. Also feel free to call me by my first name, I'm used to it being from America and all."

"O-Oh...O-Ok...Um...Feel free to do the same with me, Akira-kun…"

"Of course, Shiho-chan." Akira's silver tongue shined as he walked over and sat on another bench as Ann sat down beside Shiho. As they began to unpack their food, Akira zipped open his bag to reveal the sweets from earlier as he looked at Shiho "So Shiho-chan, Ann tells me you're vying for a Volleyball Scholarship, correct?"

Shiho seemed to grip her bag as her eyes scrunched, but she tried to push past it with a nod "Y-Yeah...T-That's right…"

"She also says you're a starter on the track team as well, pretty impressive I must say, being a starter on one of the most popular and best Volleyball teams in the precinct."

"Y-Yeah…" Shiho quieted down some, showing she didn't want or feel like talking about this yet Akira continued.

"I'm sure your coach, Kamoshida, is really great huh?" The mention of his name made her close her eyes for a moment as she just nodded again, not speaking as she seemed to be waiting for Ann to speak up.

Yet she didn't, she just kept preparing her lunch, acting as if the conversation going on was completely normal.

"Maybe I should join the Volleyball team? I'm pretty athletic, and it might be good for-"

"Don't!" Shiho suddenly yelled out, surprising Ann as she dropped her chopsticks to the ground and attracted a few looks from students from far away. Quickly realizing her outburst, Shiho hunkered back down and whispered "I-I mean...There aren't any open spots.

Akira knew that was a lie of course, but that was all he really wanted to test as he nodded and changed the subject. "Really? That's too bad...Anyway, do you two want to play a game?"

"A game?"

"G-Game?"

Ann and Shiho both responded with curiosity as Akira nodded "Just a simple game of truth or dare, since me and Shiho-chan don't know each other all that well, I figured this be a good way to learn about each other in a fun way, what do you think?"

"Sure I'm down, been a while since I've played truth or dare though."

"S-Sure...Sounds fun…" Shiho seemed relieved that the conversation about volleyball and Kamoshida was over, as Akira nodded.

"I'll go over a few rules I guess. We'll go in order from me, to Shiho-chan, to Ann. Also, Shiho and I can only ask truth of each other since we don't know each other all that well; while we can Ask Ann either or and vice versa."

"Sounds good to me!"

"O-Ok…"

"Great! Alright Ann, Truth or dare?"

"Hm...Dare!"

"I dare you to eat this piece of chocolate!" Akira took out a medium bar of chocolate and threw it over to her, catching her by surprise as she caught it and sighed.

"Really shouldn't be eating but...I do enjoy some sweets, plus I can work it off later!" Ann unwrapped the bar and began eating, a slight smirk entered onto Akira's face as he looked at Shiho, who just nodded.

"U-Uh Akira-kun…" So the game started and continued, Ann being almost completely obsolete during all of it unless it was her turn, as Akira mostly kept his questions on Shiho so he could attempt to break into her cognitive mind. Occasionally he would turn to her and throw her another chocolate bar and the like, but not enough to raise suspicion of Shiho or make Ann question it.

As lunch began to come to a close, their game was interrupted as a meek looking boy walked over to them. "S-Suzui-chan…"

"O-Oh...Mishima-kun…"

"Kamoshida….Was wanting to see you…"

"...W-What for?"

"...He didn't say." Shiho seemed to clench her hands and have a scared look in her eye, something that didn't go unnoticed by Akira.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, likely just something about the upcoming game yeah?" Akira was the one to speak as Shiho looked over at him and gave a small nod, swallowing her spit in the process.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Good luck Shiho!" Ann gave her own vote of confidence, causing Shiho to force a smile and nod.

"T-Thanks…" Shiho bid both of them farewell, leaving Akira and Ann along as Akira gave a sigh.

"Tch, asshole."

"Hm? What was that Akira?"

"Nothing...Come on, lets get back to class."

"W-Whoah, hold on!" Ann quickly packed up her lunch and jumped up, joining Akira's side as they began walking back to the classroom, turning the corner when.

"Whoah! Oh, sup guys?" Only for them to run into Ryuji, empty ramen noodles bowls in his hands. "This is an odd couple, wouldn't expect you two to hang out.

"What are you talking about Ryuji? Me and Akira have been friends since childhood...Did he not mention me when you two walked to school this morning?"

"H-Huh…?" Ryuji froze, his eyes darting over to Akira in worry, only to see Akira nodding his head for to him play along. "O-Oh! Oh yeah he did! I uh...Was tired so I kinda forgot…"

"I swear Ryuji, I've even mentioned him to you before and even told you he was coming here for his probation!"

"A-Ah yeah of course I remember! Totally...Ehehe…" Akira just rolled his eyes at Ryuji's acting, as he quickly changed the subject.

"Anyway, are you free after school Ryuji?"

"Huh? O-Oh yeah...Don't have anything really planned, ya need something?"

"I was planning on exploring the town a bit, get my barrings and all, figured you could give me a tour of the place."

"Oh yeah, sure man! I can do that!"

"Hey not fair, why are you asking Ryuji and not me?" Ann rose her voice some as she pouted, yet Akira simply patted her on the head.

"Don't worry, you can come too. I was planning on having you both show me around, me and you can catch up while Ryuji and I can get to know each other."

"Hmph...I don't know why you want to bring Ryuji but alright. If Shiho's done, maybe we can bring her along as well!"

"Hm, perhaps." Akira was frankly certain that Kamoshida would still be busy with Shiho, but not that he was worried as Morgana was guarding the office.

* * *

**Shujin Academy-Class 2B-Day 2(3:58PM)**

Akira was tapping his pencil on his desk as he looked up at the clock, the hands slowly ticking as he sighed, boredom trapped on his face as he waited for the final minute to pass so he could resume his experiments and the like.

If anything was on his mind, it was the fact that even after a truth or dare session and learning quite a bit about Shiho, he had yet to gain her key. Why was that? She was being tormented by Kamoshida like Ann and Ryuji, and much more physically and mentally then either of them as well.

Perhaps he needs to push more...Or perhaps he couldn't obtain her key until Kamoshida was taken down.

He would ask Morgana if he knew when given the chance, and if not, then he would have Morgana take him to the Velvet Room so he could ask Igor.

Finally the last minute passed and the bell rang, Akira wasting no time to quickly pack his stuff as he stood up and looked at Ann. " _Ready to head on?"_

Bringing back his english, Ann looked up at him and nodded " _Yeah, let's go find Ryuji and head on."_

As Akira waited for Ann to pack her things and come on, his eyes scanned the room and landed on the boy from earlier, Mishima was what Shiho called him, as he was in his class. " _Hey Ann, that boy Mishima...Who is he exactly?"_

" _Hm? Oh him? His name is Yuuki Mishima, he's one of the starters on the men's volleyball team and from what I heard, he really pushes himself hard. It's why he has all those bruises and everything. He's also apparently Kamoshida's messenger for both the Men and Women Volleyball teams."_

" _I see...Interesting._ (Yuuki Mishima...When he appeared earlier, I felt some sort of connection to him. I wonder, is he one of the one's Igor mentioned? The ones who will assist me but don't have a Persona?)"

" _Anyway, are you ready to head on?"_

" _Yeah lets."_ Akira's gaze lingered on Mishima just a little while longer before walking out of the classroom with Ann, and almost immediately they ran into Ryuji who held his hand up.

"Yo!"

"Sup." Akira exchanged greetings with Ryuji, who stretched his back and gave a yawn.

"Man school sucks...Like why the hell do I need to use English? When the hell am I ever going to use that in my life?"

" _It might come in use more than you think."_

"Huh?" Ryuji's expression changed to one of confusion after Akira spoke, who simply shrugged.

"I said lets head on, have a few places I want to visit today."

"O-Oh right, yeah lets go."

* * *

**Dome Town-Day 2(4:46PM)**

"Never knew you like Amusement Parks Akira, you never went to one back in New York!" Ann spoke in a cheerful tone as the trio entered into Dome Town, the sounds of people screaming on the roller coaster were almost loud enough to drown out the upbeat music that was playing over the intercoms.

"Well I've always been interested in going to one, figured it be a good way to relieve some stress."

"Yeah it really is, I wish Shiho could have come with us."

"Can she not?"

"No...I texted her but she simply said she was busy with volleyball practice so…"

"I see." Akira reached up and pushed his glasses up, looking behind him at Ryuji. "Yo Ryuji."

"Hm? Oh uh, whats up?" Ryuji had been trailing behind, Akira had used his stare to let Ryuji know to be mostly quiet.

"You've ever been here?"

"Eh I went with my mom once, but that was a few years ago. Never really had a girl or anyone to take here."

"Ryuji having a girlfriend? Thats a reality I don't wish to see."

"H-Hey J-Just...Shutup!" Ann gave a laugh as she teased Ryuji, as Akira kept a small smile, though rolled his eyes on the inside.

"Anyway, before we do anything, I have to run to the restroom!"

"Alright, we'll wait here." Ann nodded towards Akira as she ran off to the nearest restroom, leaving Akira and Ryuji alone with each other. "Ryuji."

"Hm whats-" Ryuji went to speak, but as soon as he locked eyes with Akira and saw that his natural serious look had returned, he quickly straightened as he whispered "Yes...Your Majesty?"

"Let me ask you this, do you know why I brought you and Ann here?"

"Uh...Can't say I do…"

"It's simple, I plan to do some experimentation here."

"Experimentation?"

"Yeah. Specifically, regarding how Ann currently views the world and its inhabitants. I've found I can change her standard memories if it relates to our fake past, but I need to test how she views the world when it comes to Cognitive views of me and other males. It's one of the reasons I brought you along."

"I-I see...I don't really know what you mean but uh...Wouldn't it be better to test that in like your house or something? Why come here?"

"A few reasons, the main one being that I truly do what to explore the world and I don't have time to waste doing that separately from my experiments. As for why we went to the Amusement park, it's because of the Ferris Wheel where we can also get some privacy. Finally this place allows smoking, and from the rumors I've heard, they don't even say anything to students...In exchange we pay them a little extra at the entrance."

"Huh...Oh! Was that why you paid like five hundred extra yen?"

"Yeah."

"I see...W-Well I don't mean to be rude Your Majesty but uh...What does smoking have to do with it? Are you a regular?"

"I admit to taking a liking to it recently, but the true reason is Ann. My goal is to make her as unhealthy and unhygienic as I can, but the public and her model agency still view her as the top model in the business. Unhealthy eating assists, but getting her into smoking would also speed it up...Plus, imagine the world's number one model...Naked, fat, and hairy, in school, smoking."

"I see. So you plan to start that here as well?"

"I will attempt. I want to see if just her fake memories of me from the past can be altered into her doing it, or if it will take some more cognitive action. For now however, I want you to do something for me."

"Of course! What is it?"

"When we're on the Ferris Wheel and we're doing my experiments, I want you to act surprised and complain about some of the things I do. Like when I grab her breasts, finger her, kiss her, take my dick out, the works. Say things like 'Why can he do it and I can't?' or 'What would you do if I did that?' and see what she says. I need to see what her current cognition of the others is so I can add it to my notes for future subjects."

"Understood, I'll do as you ask Your Majesty!" Akira nodded as he saw Ann walking back towards them in the distance.

"She's back, go back to acting."

"Right!" Ryuji loosened up and took a more slack posture as Ann returned with a smile.

"Woo, I feel much better after that. So where to first?"

"Before that, feel like going back to old times Ann?" Ann tilted her head at Akira, who reached inside his jacket and pulled out a cigar and handed one towards her "A-A cigar? When did you start-"

"What are you talking about? Me and you used to sneak out all the time to smoke one together, I still remember that one night when we were about seven years old where we smoked so much that I passed out and you called the police cause you were so scared."

Akira gave a fake laugh, as Ann held her head and thought "We smoked…? I don't….Well...Maybe…"

Ann held her hand and seemed to be conflicted, as Akira kept pushing "Yep, we snuck out all the time and smoked together. Why not continue that, now that we're together? Nothing says a model can't smoke right?"

Ann held her head a bit longer, before finally she looked up at Akira and gave a small smile "R-Right...Sorry, it's been so long I almost forgot."

Akira gave a small hmph as he gave Ann a cigar and lit it for her, before lighting one of his own as he gave a puff "Like old times yeah?"

"O-Oh Yeah…*Cough*" Ann coughed a bit as she smoked, clearly never actually smoking before, but acted natural as her 'memory' seemed to 'return' to her. "I miss those days, us sneaking off and the like."

"I know right? Much simpler back then...Anyway, I was thinking of riding the Ferris Wheel, what do you say?"

"Sure I'm down, give a great view!"

"Yeah I'm game as well, last time i rode it was with my mom." Akira nodded to the two of them as he turned and began walking, the smoking Ann and Ryuji following closely behind.

* * *

**Dome Town-Ferris Wheel-Day 2(5:13PM)**

"Ah I've always enjoyed riding the Ferris Wheel! The town looks fantastic from up here! How many rides did you pay for Akira?"

"Three, so we should be able to enjoy the town quite a bit." Akira and Ann sat on one side of the cart as Ryuji sat on the other, the wheel slowly beginning it's journey upward as Akira crossed his legs, ready to start his experimentation. "So Ann, I have a request."

"Hm? Whats up?"

Akira reached and wrapped his arm Ann as he spoke in his more natural voice. "Pull your boobs out, I feel like playing with them."

Akira was slightly wary about the response, especially with Ryuji present, who seemed to also tense up some, yet his fears were soon vanquished.

"Oh sure, you always did enjoy them!" Ann gave a small smile as she pulled her shirt up above her boobs, revealing her stomach which had a clear six pack on it and light fuzzy hair on it, and her big breasts hidden behind a bra. After moving her hands behind her and fiddling with her bra, it soon fell off, letting her large breasts flop out as Ann seemed to give a sigh of content. "Ah...Alright, feel away Akira! Haha."

Akira studied Ann's breast for a moment, as a woman's breast were something he didn't really see all that often in his real life. They were indeed large, he guessed they were around a D cup if not larger, and her tits were about standard size. Reaching his free hand over and grabbing one of them, causing Ann to lightly moan, Akira was surprised by how soft they were and just how natural and good it felt to play with them. They squeezed so easily, the lub of fat feeling great in his hand as he began squeezing and rubbing her boob, making her moans get a bit louder.

Soon his hand reached up and pinched her nipple, making her moan even louder, loud enough for Akira to place the hand he had wrapped around her over her mouth and muffle the moans some. As Akira played with her tit, much like the body part it was connected to, it felt natural and euphoric to just tug on it and flick it, especially when Akira felt it began to get hard as he played with it.

Flicking his eyes over to Ryuji, who was just watching on with a straight though tense look as sweat fell down his head, Akira gave a nod towards him to follow the instructions from earlier. "O-Oh um...H-Hey Ann."

"Y-Yeah Ryuji? Oh~" Ann moaned more as Akira kept tugging and flicking her tit, much easier to do so now that it was erect and poking it's cute head out.

"C-Can I um...Touch your boobs as well?" Well that was a little more on the nose than Akira had meant, but it should work all the same.

"W-What? P-Pervert, W-Why would I let you do that?" Akira smirked from her response, noting it down in his brain as he motioned for Ryuji to continue.

"W-Well you're letting Akira play with them and everything! So I thought I could as well!"

"I-Idiot, A-Akira is my best friend, o-of course I'd let him~"

"So if I was your best friend, you'd let me?"

"O-Of course not! W-Why are you acting like a pervert all of a sudden?"

"H-Hey you're not making any sense! Akira's being a total pervert right now!"

"N-No he's not~ I-Isn't it natural for him to play with me?~" Ann let out another moan as Ryuji's eyes went wide with question as he was about to reply, only to be stopped when Akira raised a small hand up towards him telling him to quiet down.

Bringing his other arm out from around her, he used his now free hand to grab Ann's breast, as his other hand went down and began unbuttoning her pants.

It went easier than he thought it would with one hand as he quickly undid the button and zipped down her pants, revealing her bright red panties underneath. "Red suits you."

"T-Thanks~" Ann gave a giggle before the moans returned as Akira grabbed the front of her panties and pulled them down, only for a bush of hair to push its way out into the open.

"I see you remembered."

"H-Huh?"

"When we were young, and I played with your Clitoris I always mentioned how you should never shave, I'm glad you remembered."

"Y-You did…" Ann went quiet again, her hand going up and holding her head for a moment, only for her to give a shake and a nod "Y-Yeah Of course I remembered~ I-I'm glad your happy~"

"Oh I'm very happy." Just not for the reasons she knew about.

Pulling her panties down more to expose more of her pussy, until it was finally revealed in all it's bushy glory, Akira attempt to pull her pants down...Only to be stopped by Ann. "A-Akira...S-Stop please, n-not any farther."

Akira's eyes flickered up and matched Ann's, who's eyes were pleading with him and he just replied with a smile. "Oh course, I was merely joking."

Stopping his descent further, he raised his hand up and ran it through her bush, the black hairs running through his fingers felt very soft, almost as if he could use this as a pillow sometime in the future.

Perhaps that would be a future experiment.

Twisting the hair between his fingers, he lightly tugged on one a bit, causing Ann to moan a bit more, though in a quieter tone. "A bit of a masochist huh?"

"S-Shut up…" Her face betrayed her words, as a smile and blush was plastered on her face as Akira let out a small laugh, pulling on her hairs a bit more as she whined a bit, making Akura chuckle before his finger reached down and traced along her closed pussy lips, as he could feel how wet she was already.

"Such a horny girl." Akira gave a low laugh as he spoke, making Ann blush even more but not say anything as the finger he was using to trace along her lips eventually pulled the lips apart and inserted itself into her hole.

"O-Oh, right there~" Ann squirmed some from Akira's touch, her face bleeding a bright red as her moans began to ratchet up in volume. If they weren't at the very top of the Ferris Wheel, the people down below would almost certainly hear her.

Still the possibility of the other carts hearing her was high, so as her moans began to increase in volume Akira reached over and locked lips with her, making her eyes go wide in surprise for a moment, before eventually they slowly closed as she melted into his kiss.

The kiss didn't last long, just long enough to exchange spit is all, but as soon as they departed, Ann's face was one of lust as she eyed Akira passionately, her moans lost in her voice "A-Akira…"

"Ann...Help me get off as well."

"H-Huh?" Akira pointed down to his crotch, an erect penis trying to push through his pants as Ann nodded. "O-oh sure."

Ann's hands reached down and unbuttoned Akira's pants, and soon his slightly larger than average cock sprung out as Ann grabbed onto it and began going up and down, tugging on his kinda loose foreskin as she did so.

Now Akira wasn't one who never masturbated of course, even he had teenage emotions much to his dismay at times, so this feeling wasn't completely foreign. However, having an actual girl do it felt much more euphoric and fantasy feeling. Her hand was so much softer, and it seemed like his cock wanted to just lean into the middle of her palm and rest.

He was a bit surprised he didn't immediately cum when she touched him, but he was able to hold back some, until he experimented a bit more.

Looking back at Ryuji, Akira gave a head nod for him to continue.

"A-Ah hey Ann! Mind if I come over and sit on your other side?"

"H-Huh? Why?"

"W-Well you're getting Akira off and all...Figure you could stroke me as well! Ryuji went to unbutton his pants, but stopped as Ann glared at him.

"Pull your dick out, and I'm calling the police you pervert."

"What! But Akira!"

"Do I have to repeat myself? This is natural, it's nothing strange about iit...Unlike you and your pervertness." Akira smirked as it seemed her cognitive world was completely messed up and changed.

Perfect.

Now he could move on to not holding back.

As Ann kept moving her hand up and down, Akira soon let out a muffled hmph as his white seed suddenly sprouted from his cock and into the air, landing on Ann's hand and arms, along with his pants and her pants as well.

Ann kept jerking him up and down even after he came, though she slowed her speed and began applying small amounts of force to milk out his remaining seed as she gave a small giggle "Wow Akira, had a lot of pent up emotion today huh~"

Ann gave a small joke, as Akira simply rolled his eyes at as took two of his fingers and suddenly pushed them into Ann's open vagina.

"A-Ah~" A moan sung out of Ann's mouth as Akira picked up his speed with his two fingers, before he inserted a third and then a fourth finger into her virgin hole. "D-Don't I-I'm…"

"Come on Ann, let out your pent up emotions as well." Akira gave a somewhat dark laugh as he finger fucked Ann as fast as he could, and as soon as he took his thumb and inserted it into her along with the rest of his fingers…

"I-I'm cumming~" Ann let out a large moan as she began to shake and twitch some, as her crotch quickly formed a dark spot in the middle of it as the sound of wet flesh being played with began to reverberate throughout the cart as Akira gave another low dark laugh as he removed his hand, showing it covered in stick cum.

"Hm, seems like you had a lot more pent up emotion than I did." Akira spoke a bit casually as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them…

The taste wasn't what he was expecting to be completely honest. It was both a sweet and bitter taste, it was like he was licking sweet candy and a brick at the same time. The flavor could be compared to jelly beans, though even that wasn't an accurate analogy.

If he had to guess, the taste varied from girl to girl, but he would make a note of how Ann tasted in his notes later on.

"M-Meanie…" Akira heard Ann let out a low complaint as her face, flushed with blood as it was as red as the sun, looked down some as a pout was occupying her lips.

Lips huh…?

Looking down and noticing that his dick and pants were now covered in his jizz, and also realizing they were now a spin and a half through, leaving just another full spin and a half left, he pushed onto his next experiment.

Giving a small pat on Ann's back, Akira looked at her and gave a botox smile towards her "Hey Ann, can you help me clean up? I'll do the same to you in exchange."

"Hm?" Ann looked with with a pout still on her face, as Akira pointed towards his still somewhat erect cock.

"Suck my dick please." Akira said it in a friendly tone, rather the most friendly you can such words anyway, as Ann looked at his cum covered dick and gave a small smile.

"Well, I did help in getting you messy I guess…" Scooting her ass out some to give herself some room, Ann took Akira's dick in her hand and pointed it up as she lowered her face towards it, opening her mouth wide.

It wasn't long until Akira felt a breath of hot air encompass his dick, along with spit and flesh as soon his cock touched the top of Ann's mouth as he felt her lips close around his long rod as she began to move her head up and down, causing Akira to tense up some as let out another small "Hmph."

This experience was totally new to him, and was nothing like getting a handjob from her earlier, which was at least somewhat like when he masturbated. This was an experience totally new and...Wonderful, for lack of a better term.

Her Hot breath was like a sauna.

Her spit was like a warm bath.

Her tongue was like a soft finger.

Everything about her mouth was fantastic as it all came together, Akira having to conceal a moan from his own mouth as he pressed his hand it against it as quickly as he could, allowing him to swallow the sound back down as he moved one hand up and grabbed Ann's head as he began guiding her head up and down the best he could.

His other free hand went down towards her now exposed ass as he grabbed it and gave it a squeeze. It was firm, not soft like her boobs, but it still felt natural and welcoming to the touch. He rubbed it for a bit, seeing what spots seemed to make Ann react the most, before he raised his hand up and brought it down as a smack sound could be heard.

A yelp escaped from Ann's dick filled mouth, yet she continued on sucking as one of her hands reached under and began fondling Akira's balls, making him grip his hand some from the sudden pleasure before he once again raised his hand and brought it down onto her ass, leaving a bright red mark.

Akira continued spanking her after that as she kept sucking, each spank causing her to yelp more and more as the bright red mark got brighter and brighter before it began to get darker and darker as it lingered until finally one of her ass cheeks was nothing but a dark red blob.

Akira wasn't done however as he immediately turned towards her other cheek as he brought his hand down on that side, and the pattern continued as she continued to yelp and moan as she sucked Akira off, his dick being the only thing that stopped her sounds escaping to the outside world.

After a few minutes of spanking, her entire ass was now a giant red blob as Akira's own hand was now stinging from the constant spanking. But he couldn't help himself, it felt natural to spank her and assert dominance, that he really didn't want to stop.

The only reason he had stopped was because he wanted to explore the other hole that hiding behind her now red cheeks.

Rubbing the crack between her cheeks gingerly, Akira pushed through the two tubs of fat as he quickly felt her ass hair envelop his finger, tickling it as he pushed through it before finding a small tight hole hidden underneath it all.

As soon as he began to push his finger into it, he not only felt resistance on that front, but a squim from Ann as she tilted her head the best she could and looked at Akira with eyes of confusion and 'I don't think it fit.'

That look only made his resolve harder.

Pressing his fingers together to pop them and loosen them up, he went back to pushing against Ann's little hole as she squirmed some more and tried to bring her head up to say something...Only to be held in place by Akira's other hand who made sure her face stayed on his cock where it belonged.

His finger continued to push and push, the resistance only seeming to grow stronger the more he pushed as Ann kept moving back and forth with her body, her squirming reaching peak levels as Akira finally found what he thought was a weak point and just began applying as much pressure as he could Ann's body began to shake as she tried to raise her head to speak as her moans got louder and louder until…

"A-Ah…" A moan of pleasure broke through her squims as Akira's finger finally punctured and broke into her asshole as he felt it tighten around it, the flesh in her asshole being rough and slimy, a very interesting but pleasant feeling.

However Akira's mind only lingered on it for a moment, as Ann's crotch began to drip and get dark once again, as Akira licked his lips in dark irony "All that squimming, just to cum when I finally break through. You're a bad actor Ann."

"Mmmphh…" Ann seemed to pout despite the dick in her mouth, making Akira laugh as he slightly let go of her head and gently padded it.

"Don't worry, I'm ready as well." He said as he grabbed her head right back and pressed down as hard as he could as her eyes went wide as his cock pushed through and touched the back of her throat before a flow of hot cum shot out of his cannon and down her throat.

"Mmmm…" Ann let out a satisfying noise as Akira's cock pumped load after load down her throat as the outline of his dick could be seen as it pushed against her insides. All the while Akira's finger slowly fingered her ass, enjoying the moist and rough texture inside of it.

After a moment, his dick finally began to slow down and soften as Ann's head began to fall to the side, and after a moment, Akira's dick popped out of her mouth as she breathed fast and heavy, just a tiny bit of cum escaping her mouth as most of it was sent straight towards her stomach. "Enjoy it?"

"H-Hehe~ A-Always do…" Akira figured she was talking about his fake memories, so he didn't say anything as he allowed Ann's head to lay in his lap as he gently stroked her hair, still fingering her asshole as the Ferris Wheel came upon half a spin left.

Realizing he didn't have much time left, Akira slowly patted Ann's head as he spoke "Alright my turn, I need to clean you before we get off after all."

Ann didn't say anything for a moment, but soon she slowly nodded as she pushed herself up and propped up against the side. "Y-Yeah, g-go ahead."

Allowing his finger to slide out of her ass, Akira looked down at her hair ridden pussy and gave a somewhat nervous sigh. Not because he was scared or anything, but because he wondered if this experiment would be better than the last.

Leaving his seat and getting onto his knees, Akira waddled over towards Ann as he looked at her bush, licking his lips real quick before plowing his face down straight into it, as he began taking her hairs into his mouth and licking them.

The hairs themselves didn't offer much if any flavor, about what one might expect from a piece of hair is all. Still it was enticing for Akira, especially as the thin hairs rubbed against the top of his gums, sending a euphoric shock down his spine as he felt his dick once again try to realign itself.

He didn't really spend that much time on her hairs though, that was more of a predish if you will, as his mouth slowly moved down towards her wet lips, cum still leaking out of them as if begging him to invade with his tongue.

Sticking his tongue out, he gave a quick lick on her outer walls, emitting a small moan from Ann as Akira savored the taste in his mouth. It was once again a taste without description, yet he wanted more.

He gave a few more quick licks on her outer walls, licking her juices as her small moans continued to radiate throughout the small cart.

Finally however, Akira moved his face forward and plunged his tongue into her pussy as her moans howled throughout the cart.

The texture inside was so wet and smooth, as if it was the inside of a ripe fruit. Her juices invaded his mouth like a parasite, and it felt like secondhand nature to be plunged headfirst into her.

His dick also agreed, as it began to harden once again and pulsate in want. He wanted to hope up right there and plunge dickfirst into her, deflowering her on the spot and planting his seed deep into her.

Her moans only made him want that even more, as they were music that would tell the story of him making her his bitch.

Yet sadly that wasn't the case.

The ride was getting close to ending as the cart began its descent down, and Akira knew that no amount of money could save him if caught in this predicament.

Savoring what little of her pussy he could, he slowly pulled out as Ann looked at him eyes of want, yet he simply reached down and began to button his pants as he looked at Ann and pointed at her. "Ride's almost over, should get dressed before they catch us."

Akira gave a fake wink under his glasses towards her, and after a few moments she slowly nodded as she began adjusting her outfit "T-That was fun...J-Just like old times huh…?"

"Indeed, just like old times." Ann slowly began to put her outfit back on as she looked down to her wrist watch.

"G-Good timing...I-I have a shoot in twenty minutes…"

"I see, well Ryuji and I are going to continue to explore the town and see if anything piques my interest, right Ryuji." Akira looked towards Ryuji who gave a nod.

"Yeah sounds good to me." Akira gave a nod of approval as he looked back towards Ann who had quickly dressed. Some cum stains lingered but shouldn't be too noticeable to the naked eye.

As the cart came to a stop and the trio deserted back into the crowd, Ann gave a wave as she turned towards the exit. "Well I better get going, can't be late after all!"

Ann turned to leave, but before she could Akira grabbed her arm. "Here, relax a bit before going."

Akira pulled a cigar out of his pocket and handed it towards her, and after staring at it for a bit she smiled "Ah thanks!"

She eagerly took it from him as she allowed him to light it, and after a few puffs and coughs, she waved goodbye, leaving Akira and Ryuji alone.

The two of them stood there together for a few moments in silence, until finally Ryuji broke the silence. "So uh...What's next?"

"We're heading back to school to meet up with Morgana."

"Huh? Mind if I ask how come?"

"Ann said that Shiho had some sort of Volleyball thing going on, I'm going to make sure that Kamoshida didn't try anything to my future toy."

* * *

**Shujin Academy-Front Gates-Day 2(6:23PM)**

Akira and Ryuji quietly walked along the main road to the school as the sun slowly began to make it's way down in the distance, as less businessmen and high scholars roamed the streets, as more and more friends of the night emerged.

Of course they weren't at a red light district or anything, so they weren't in any danger or harassed, but Akira was still prepared for the worst.

He wasn't against killing if needed.

As they came upon the school gates, Akira and Ryuji immediately noticed that members of the Volleyball team were starting to leave. Many of them looked worse for wear, fresh bruises and cuts were present on their bodies, as their faces were a mangled expressions of fear, hurt and torment.

Akira and Ryuji kept their distance so not to draw attention, their eyes scanning the mountain of walking corpses exiting the building.

The first person of interest that caught Akira's attention was the boy named Mishima, his face sporting a fresh new bruise as the side of his cheek was swelled blue. Akira simply knew that he was in his class and had grabbed Shiho earlier, and if that was all that interested him then his interest would quickly wane.

However, what made him the most interested was the fact that unlike the others, his face wasn't one of fear, hurt or sadness.

It was a face of acceptance.

Acceptance of the fact that he was to be tortured everyday. Beaten to a bloody pulp by the gold medalist that the school revered and would never punish. He would never have any help, any friends to back him up, and he had accepted that.

In a way, it made Akira grow some respect for him. Not because he was being beaten to a bloody pulp or that he was a likely loner.

Akira respected him because he wasn't complaining, he wasn't trying to fight a losing battle. He was taking his licks, and simply waiting until it was over.

Akira wondered if perhaps this would make him an easy target to add him to his Kingdom he had planned. Not through changing the public cognition that Morgana had referenced, but by changing Mishima's own personal cognition and making him a ally.

It was something Akira would look into down the line.

As his attention shifted from Mishima and back to the crowd, Akira kept his eyes peeled for Shiho, wondering if Kamoshida had taken her as predicted.

However, though she was the last one out, Shiho did eventually emerge, albeit in worse shape than he saw her earlier. If Akira had to compliment her somehow however, it was the fact that she didn't look as bad as some of the others...Though that's like saying getting hit by a car is better than a plane crash.

As Akira watched her slowly walk and turn, he looked back at Ryuji and motioned "Regroup woth Morgana and wait for me at Leblanc."

"Leblanc?"

"It's a small coffee shop on the other side of town, just take the train and you should arrive within an hour. If you really get lost, just ask around, especially the elders."

"A-Ah alright, I understand Your Majesty!" Akira nodded as he slowly began following Shiho, staying a good distance behind her so none of the volleyball members noticed him.

It took a few minutes of following, waiting for the other members of the team to depart, but finally as they arrived at the subway; the other team members went in different directions before finally Shiho was the only one left.

Slowly walking behind her, Akira picked up his speed, pushing past people until he was just a few feet away from her.

Once he was close, Akira raised a hand and called out to her. "Shiho-chan?"

"Hm?" Shiho stopped and slowly turned around, her eyes scrunched in fear before relaxing some when she laid eyes on Akira. "O-Oh...Kur...I mean Akira-kun?"

Akira nodded as he walked over towards her, though she seemed to back away some causing him to stop. "Sorry for scaring you, I just happened to see you and thought I'd say hello."

"O-Oh...Well...Hello….U-Uh sorry, I have to get home…" Shiho tried to turn back around, but Akira quickly cut her off as he took a more serious tone.

"Your Bruises...They're fresh." His words stopped her dead as she seemed to shake some, slowly her face turned back around as her eyes were filled with fear. "You didn't have them at lunch...The fresh ones anyway."

"J-Just intense practice is all...I-I missed a few spikes and-"

"Those aren't ball wounds. It's pretty clear they're from fists." Shiho eyes filled with even more fear as they darted around before falling back on Akira. "The rumors are true, aren't they? About K-"

"Don't! Please…" Shiho quietly shouted as she rushed over to Akira, just a foot away from him as her eyes pleaded with Akira. "If he's nearby and he hears you then…"

"He'll take it out on the both of us?" Akira didn't try to hide his tone as Shiho's eyes went a bit more wide, as she didn't speak, simply giving a small nod. "I see, then let's go somewhere more private and talk."

"W-Where…"

"A Maid Cafe is nearby, we should be able to hide out there." Akira spoke with confidence and some force, as Shiho's shaky demeanor again simply made her just nod in agreement.

Acknowledging her nod, Akira turned and began walking as Shiho slowly followed him, her eyes darting everywhere on the lookout as fear had fully taken over her body.

It wasn't a long walk, about ten to fifteen minutes at that.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by a maid who showed them to a table and allowed them to sit. After placing a simple order for two cups of coffee, Akira crossed his legs and folded his hands on the table as he looked at the trembling Shiho. "So first off...Let me apologize."

"H-Huh?"

"At lunch earlier, I went on quite a bit about how great it was for you on the volleyball team and how Kamoshida was a great coach and the like. It must have hurt to hear all those things, from someone you presumed ignorant. The truth is I simply was interested in the rumors, and took advantage of you by saying that...I apologize for my inhuman actions."

Akira gave a small bow towards her as Shiho looked on and simply listened, not saying anything immediately after as she looked at Akira's bowed head.

As he kept it bowed though, not moving an inch, Shiho finally took a deep breath and gave a small nod "I-It's fine…I-it did hurt….B-But as you said, I-I simply thought you ignorant…"

Once he heard her talk, Akira finally raised his head with his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. "No, not really. I had heard the rumors from some of my cellmates during my short time in Juvenile, especially when I mentioned I would be attending Shujin Academy. Those rumors only grew louder when I heard people mentioning my criminal record despite assurance from the judge that my information would not be enclosed to the students. If his words are true, then that means a teacher leaked my information and from what I've heard, it was Kamoshida who orchestrated that."

Shiho listened intently, and after Akira finished she gave another slight nod "I-I can't say for sure but...K-Kamoshida often mentioned that h-he could control the s-student lives...E-Even the Non Volley Ball Members….H-He also often complained w-we were taking a d-delinquent in…"

"I see, it makes some sense then. Still am I really that much of a threat that he would disclose my information to the entire school?"

"I-It's not that...I-It's just that he views the school as a playground of sorts...E-Everyone follows his rules….E-Everyone follows his will….E-Exposing you would simply be a warning shot to you...Step over the lines...And face even worse….I-I know that all too well…"

Shiho had small tears form in her eyes as they began to fall down her face, as Akira grabbed a napkin and folded it up as he handed it to her, as she slowly accepted it and wiped her eyes. "Are you being forced to play volleyball?"

"N-No...W-Well...Yes and no….I-I love the sport...I-I played since I was in elementary school...B-But when K-Kamoshida took over I-I wanted to quit...T-To escape the abuse but…"

"But…?"

"H-He said that if I leave the team...H-He'll….T-Take it out on Ann…" Shiho's voice cracked as she wiped her eyes again, fear rising up in her bowels as Akira nodded.

"I see...I have a feeling that he does the same to Ann. The more she refuses his advances, the more he takes it out on you. Has he ever tried anything...Sexual...On you?"

"...All the time...Groping...Fondling...Changing in front of him...Everything….O-Other than rape but…"

"But he's tried?"

"...Today...He called me into his office before practice….When I walked in...He was smirking, and saying such….Perverted and nasty things towards me. When I looked on his desk...I-I saw lotion and...condoms...In the open...I thought I was finally...Finally…"

"Finally going to be raped by him?"

Shiho shook more and more as she nodded, a waterfall coming from her eyes as she held the napkin up towards her eyes as Akira folded another one and handed it to her.

It took a minute for her to recover, her voice cracking every time she tried to speak. Eventually though, she was able to get her words out "H-However...B-Before anything happened...A-A cat…"

"...Cat?"

"Y-Yeah...A Black Cat suddenly jumped out of the shadows and attacked Kamoshida...I-It scarred his face pretty bad it seemed...H-He was so angry that he tried to kill the cat...B-But it escaped out the window...H-He was so mad that he punched me in the face and sent me on….H-He was still mad at practice and took it out on us even more than usual…"

So, it seemed that Morgana had fulfilled his purpose of making sure Shiho wasn't raped and the like. Akira thought that perhaps he should have ordered Morgana to also make sure Shiho was unharmed in general, but it wasn't that much of a concern.

Pushing that thought aside, Akira picked his words carefully as he continued "It's almost like the cat was placed deliberately...As if to disrupt Kamoshida's aims, whatever they may be."

"T-Thats what I thought but...W-Who could train a cat to do that...P-Plus anyone attempting that w-would be found out immediately…"

"It would take a skilled person of course, someone well versed in animals. Of course it could simply be a stray cat, having found its way into Kamoshida's office by accident and attacking when it was disturbed."

"B-But then why didn't it attack me…?"

"Well, they say cats usually go for the ugly one first." Akira cracked a minor joke, and though it took a moment, a small smile did grace Shiho's lips.

"N-Never heard that before, hehe…" Shiho gave an awkward laugh, not a type of laugh that you give when things are actually awkward, but the type of laugh you give when happiness has been absent for so long.

"Heh, well consider it one of my many dad jokes if you will." Akira and Shiho gave another small laugh together, before Akira's eyes turned serious once again as he leaned back some. "Shiho...Even though I never met you personally, Ann told me quite a bit about you when we talked."

"O-Oh...S-She did?"

"Yeah, nothing extremely personal or anything, but various little tidbits here and there. The reason she never told you about myself, is simply because I asked her not to. I knew she was already bullied because of her mixed race, so if she had a friend with a backstory like mine become public, well...It could only worsen."

"R-Right...It's true Ann's been bullied quite a bit...Kamoshida has alot to do with that of course but...It was present even before him."

"Yeah. So while it may sound creepy or something of the like, I know quite a bit about you. I also to let you know that not only will I be totally open with you, but I promise to protect you from Kamoshida from this point on."

"H-Huh? What do you mean?"

"My words may ring hollow, but I will try my best to protect you from that scumbag. I'm not afraid what he might do to me...But as long as you and Ann are safe, I will do everything I can to protect you two!"

Akira put on the most serious and sincere voice that he could, as Shiho eyed him with wide eyes, not saying anything in return.

They stayed like this for several moments, with Akira keeping his determined look at Shiho looking at him wide eyed.

Yet that was broken as Shiho's eyes closed and after a few moments, tears began to escape from them as she lifted her hand and placed them on her eyes, shaking her head as she couldn't help but sob.

Akira watched her seriously, no words exiting his mouth as she waited for her to finish her crying.

Yet she continued on, more and more tears escaping her eyes as she kept shaking her head as she became louder and louder; loud enough to attract the other patrons and maids who looked at them in curiosity.

Yet after all the crying and sobbing and what not, Shiho lowered her arm as her red puffy eyes looked at Akira, and for the first time since he met her…

She gave him a genuine smile…

As she uttered the words…

"Thank you...Akira…"

_**Trickster….The Key Has Materialized….** _

Igor's words ran through his head, informing him that he could enter Shiho's cognition.

But unlike with the others, the world didn't stop as Shiho kept staring at him with her genuine look.

Soon more words echoed through his ears.

_**Have Morgana Lead You Here….I Also Wish To Inform You That You Should Be Able To Break This Girl Easily.** _

That was all that was said before the voice was gone, as Akira took a deep breath and returned the smile towards Shiho.

"Of course, I will do Everything I can, to protect you from Kamoshida...Shiho…"

* * *

**Leblanc-Akira's Room-Day 2(11:22PM)**

After spending a bit more time with Shiho, Akira wished her well as she went home for the night, and after a little more exploring the town, Akira made his way home as well.

As soon as he reached Leblanc, he gave a quick hello to Sojiro, who didn't even ask why he was out so late before he made his way up to his room where Ryuji and Morgana was.

After about an hour of information exchanging with Morgana, and then a few minutes of Ryuji calling his mom to let her know he be staying at a 'friends' house for the night, Akira went on explaining to Morgana his interactions with Shiho.

After the explanation, plus the words of Igor, Morgana nodded as he seemed to think for a moment. "Hm...If my master said that you should be able to break Shiho, then there's no doubt in my mind then."

"It doesn't make sense though...I can break Shiho that easily, but I still haven't received word on anything about Ann. Their both being tormented by Kamoshida and the like, so it doesn't make sense."

"Well it's a bit more simple than you might think, Your Majesty."

"Explain."

"Of course. While it's true they're both tormented by Kamoshida and face similar hardships, the truth of the matter is that everyone's minds are different, and this goes for cognitions as well. You could take two people, have them go through the EXACT same situation, and still differ in how much you can alter their cognition. However I don't think that's the case here however, I think it's a combination of her perceived trust of you thanks to Ann, plus the fact you openly acknowledged Kamoshida's abuse, something no other student would ever dare to do. Finally you said that you told her you would fight for her and Ann no matter what, even risking your own status to do so. Add all that up, plus the combination that she's been abused and was almost raped today, makes it to where her mind is easily breakable."

"Hm...Yes you have a point, I was just expecting my fourth cognition to require significant more work."

"Without trying to sound offensive to Your Majesty, I can assure you that you will have challenges ahead. There are many people out there that have strong, almost unbreakable cognitions."

"Interesting, well a bridge to cross when we eventually get there. For now, open a portal or whatever to the Velvet Room so I can add Shiho and focus soley on Ann, before going after Kamoshida."

"Ah before you go, I have some more information."

"Hm?"

"It would be in your best interest to not only break Ann, but also conquer Kamoshida's palace within the next week and a half."

"Any reason?"

"Well when I was hiding out in Kamoshida's office, he was on the phone with the principal. It seems they plan to get rid of you as soon as they can, and Kamoshida said he plans to do it during your second weekly meeting with him."

"Second? Not the first."

"So not to draw suspicion and raise public support for it, they plan to have you do something immoral during the first meeting, or atleast say that you did, and they expell you during the second meeting for not making 'amends' for 'your' actions."

"I see...So we have around twelve days until I'm expelled? Twelve days to break Ann, and not only learn the basics of palace exploration, but also break Kamoshida?"

"That is correct."

"Tch, not much time for more experimentation. Oh well, I'll consider my future experiments a victory party for breaking Kamoshida. Still, thank you for the information, I can plan around this. For now, open the door to the Velvet Room. Ryuji, stand guard and make sure Sojiro doesn't come up for any reason!"

"Roger That! Opening the door!"

"Got it!"

* * *

**Shiho's Cognition-Day 2**

Like the others, Akira walked in and did his routine as he grabbed the key and opened the door, as he entered into Shiho's cognition.

Unlike the others, no particular smell or sound filled the darkness as Akira walked and for a moment he thought that her mind was simply so abused that it was nothing but darkness.

Soon however, an image soon began to form before he was suddenly inside of a house.

A perfectly normal house.

For the most part.

The House had no windows or doors, just three rooms.

The main room that Akira was in was filled with glass cases, all of them holding some sort of trophy.

The left side seemed to be trophies from when Shiho was young, as the words 'Jr' and 'Elementary' were written on the plaques and the like.

The Right Side seemed more middle school, as the plagues seemed to be more prestigious, and certificates also lined the glass case.

The middle of the room though...Was different. The glass case was full of more awards and trophies, but they weren't gold like the others. They were bronze and rusted, and any feeling of love and admiration was lost from them compared to the others.

This wasn't that surprising of course, if these were meant to represent the present, her high school awards, then it makes sense that she didn't feel any love for them given the current circumstances.

Looking across the rest of the room didn't have anything worthwhile to discuss, so Akira simply ventured onto the next room.

The next room was of the same texture with the wall and floor coloring, yet the contents of the room were different.

The left side of the room now contained pictures from her days in Elementary school, as pictures of a young Shiho and her friends aligned the wall. They were of many happy moments, and Ann could even be seen in a few of them.

On the right side of the room contained pictures from her days in Middle school, as once again pictures of Shiho and her friends covered the wall, and all of them were happy. Ann was in every single picture, and Akira could guess this is where they became fast friends.

In the Middle however was much different...The Pictures were in Black and White, and all of the pictures were of Shiho and her volleyball teammates looking downtrodden and covered in despair. The only one showing any other emotion than despair…

Was Kamoshida, in the background of every pic with an evilistic smile on his face as he looked down on his own teams.

Again nothing else was of note in the room, and so Akira ventured onto the final room.

A room that offered a very surreal sight.

The room again was the same in texture with the walls and roofs and the like, but what was on each side was nothing unique.

On the left side of the wall a young Shiho, maybe no more than five or six years old, standing underneath a bright light.

The Right side of the wall was a similar sight, but with a slightly older Shiho standing under a bright light. She was middle school age, around twelve to thirteen, and like the younger one had a smile on her face.

In the middle, like the other two rooms, was a darker picture.

In the middle was Shiho, not a younger variant of her, but the actual current Shiho. She wasn't smiling, as a sad look adorned her face. A bright light wasn't covering her, it was instead one of gray and the bruises on her were visible.

Seeing no more doors or any other way to move forward, Akira figured this was the real Shiho and the one he was meant to alter.

Extending his hand, Akira looked at her and spoke "Brain Jack!"

Her dead eyes went completely blank, and though the world wasn't one of movement, he still felt the world come to a stop in a way.

Taking a deep breath due to still being somewhat drained from Ann's earlier cognition, Akira began. "Shiho Suzui...You are abused...Sexually Assaulted….Even had an attempted rape...And you hate it all...Correct?"

Shiho didn't move for a moment, before her face gave a simple nod as she answered "Yes…"

"That will begin to change...The Abuse...Assault...Rape...All of it...You will enjoy it, and will happily beg for more from the ones who inflict it upon you. However, if the abuse comes from myself or Ann, you will get off to it even more, if not outright crave it."

She was silent for a moment, but nodded her head as she repeated."Abuse….Assault….Rape….Enjoy….It…..You….Ann…..Crave it…."

"Heh, good girl. Onto other matters...How do you view Ann? Friend? Best Friend? Lovers?"

"...Best Friend…"

"I see I see. From now on you will love Ann, have a giant crush on her if you will. However, you will never show it before you two are a couple, and will only ask her out when I give the command. She will also not be the one you love the most, that will be me, Akira Kusuru. Of course, pologamy should be encouraged, and you support it."

"...Ann….Giant Crush….Never….Show….Ask out….Your permission….Love Most….Akira Kusuru….Pologamy….Encouraged….Support…."

"Good, good...This is so much easier than Ann." As Akira said this however, he felt himself getting weak but kept pushing through. "Akira Kusuru, you view him as a friend...Correct?"

"...Yes…"

"Change that line of thinking. Akira Kusuru, is your King! Your god! Your Everything! My word is law, and I can never do anything wrong! You are my subject, my toy! I can do whatever I want to you and you will welcome it! You will Assist me in taking over the world!"

"...Akira...Kusuru….My….King….My god….My Everything…..Word….Is law….Never...Wrong…..I am….A subject…..Toy…..I will….Assist…..In World…"

"Very good Shiho! You learn quickly! My final command...You are my Wife! One of many actually, and you shall be considered a princess of my Kingdom! You will have the respect of my knights, but you cannot order them around of course! You will now be known as Shiho Kusuru! Of course, Shiho Suzui shall be used as concealment...For now until further orders...Understand?"

"Your Wife….One of many….Princess...Kingdom….Respect….Knights….Cannot order….Shiho Kusuru….Shiho Suzui concealment….Until future orders…."

"Very good...With that, I'm done here." As Akira released the Brain Jack, the cognition began morphing. Shiho's light above her head turned bright as a pleased smile graced her lips, as her younger selves seemed more happy as well.

Giving a quick glance towards the other two rooms, there were simple changes such as the lights now being bright and Shiho no longer looking depressed. However, in the present pictures, a few pictures of Akira's and Shiho's nonexistent wedding were now present.

Well, some memories can be changed later if needed.

Giving a yawn from how tired he was from going into two different cognitions, plus the fact he hadn't slept in close to thirty-six hours, Akira ventured back to the Velvet Room to exit back to his room.

* * *

**Velvet Room-Day 2**

As Akira exited the cognition and entered back into the Velvet room, he was surprised to see that not only was Igor present and the twins not, but Igor and his desk were now facing towards Akira when he exited the Cognition. "Well Done Trickster, that's now two people you have converted to your Kingdom."

"Heh, it wasn't all that difficult. Simply finding somebody's weakness and exploiting that, though of course I expect future encounters to be much harder than that."

"You are not wrong in that expectation, but for now we must focus on the task at hand."

"Hm?"

"Unlike Ryuji Sakamoto, and Ann Takamaki, Shiho Suzui cannot summon a Persona and is in grave danger if you try to bring her into a palace. Of course, I assume that's why you believe she is simply a pawn to change the cognition of the general public, correct?"

"...The fact that you're talking like that makes me believe that she's of more use than that."

"More use than you give her credit for, Trickster. While she is indeed in Grave Danger in Palaces, that doesn't mean she is completely useless. Though she possesses no Persona's, she has the power of healing within her. As long as you keep her in the background and out of fights, you can use her to recover your health after battles. Of course, she can only use her ability ten times per infiltration, so not only must you choose wisely, but she really is no more than a sitting duck when inside palaces after she uses up her powers. Afterall, she can at least use her powers to save herself if needed."

"I see, does this apply to everyone I change?"

"No, others have differing powers, or no powers at all. This doesn't mean they are completely useless however. Afterall, to take over the entire world requires quite a large number of people...Though that is a thought to tackle much later down the line."

"Yes agreed, when that time comes, I shall of course require your assistance." Akira seemed to think that was the end as he began walking to the door Morgana created, though Igor stopped him once more.

"You have given yourself of twelve days to not only completely capture Ann Takamaki, but also take down the palace of the corrupted PE teacher, correct?"

"Hm? Yes that is correct…"

"I advise you to watch your health and SP. Overusing yourself can shorten your lifespan Trickster."

"You've mentioned that before, SP, what is it exactly?""

"Think of it as yourEnergy source in a way. You have a total of One Hundred SP, and each Brain Jack requires Ten SP per use. SP recovers by ten everyday, so currently you have seventy SP. However, SP is also required to use your Persona abilities in Palaces, so you must manage between palace infiltration and taking over the others."

"I see...So I must manage that as during these twelve days...I may even have to push off Ann until Kamoshida is taken care of…"

"Whatever you choose to do, I will be here to offer support when I can."

"Right...Well, time to head back for now."

* * *

**Leblanc-Akira's Room-Day 3(12:13AM)**

Soon the door in the room opened as Akira walked out, a tired sigh escaping his lips as Morgana looked at him "I take it that the mission was a success Your Majesty?"

"Of course, I would be much angrier if it failed." Akira walked over and fell to the side of his bed as he rubbed his temple, giving another sigh as he crossed his arms and looked at Morgana and Ryuji. "I have new orders for you two to follow."

Ryuji and Morgana both looked at Akira and bowed, as Ryuji got onto one knee and Morgana bowed his entire body as they waited for him to speak.

"From today onward, Shiho Suzui is now my wife, and one of the many princesses of my Kingdom. She will now be known as Shiho Kusuru, though until the public cognition is changed, she will still publicly go by Shiho Suzui. As a princess, she also will command the respect of my knights, though she is not to order you around. As long as you show her respect, you may address her as what you will. Any Objections?"

"None Your Majesty! We will treat Lady Shiho with the utmost care and respect, and protect her from whatever dangers she may face!"

"Very good...I have one question for you Morgana."

"Yes?"

"Ryuji can understand you...Does the same apply to everyone I have changed the cognition of?"

"Not really, only ones you have fully taken control of will be able to understand me! Knight Ryuji,and Lady Shiho for example can, though Ann Takamaki or Sojiro will not!"

"I understand, in that case, do you know if Shiho lives with anyone?"

"From what I've gathered, she lives alone as her parents are currently in Europe."

"In that case, find her house and escort her here! She needs to know our plans going forward!"

"Lord!" Giving another bow, Morgana vanished, leaving Ryuji and Akira alone.

They were alone for around thirty minutes, as Akira pried a bit more into Ryuji's path, learning about his broken leg and the fate of the track team.

Before he went further however, he heard the door below open as Morgana ran up the stairs and bowed. "Your Majesty! Presenting Princess Shiho Kusuru!"

Ryuji got back onto one knee as Akira stayed on the side of the bed as footsteps echoed on the steps, before Shiho emerged, still surprisingly dressed in her volleyball uniform but a bright smile on her face.

As soon as her eyes landed on Akira, they went wide as she quickly walked over to him before stopping a few feet from him and bowing G-Good evening Lord…"

"Good evening Shiho." Akira pushed himself up from his bed and walked over to her, cupping her face as she leaned into it.

"M-My Lord…" Shiho gave a bright smile to Akira, who simply gave a small smile back as he began to remove his hand…

Only to bring it quickly back up and smack her in the face as the sound radiated throughout the room as she fell to the ground, Ryuji and Morgana showing no emotion. "It's Your Majesty, get it right next time."

Shiho laid on the ground, a trembling hand raising up to her cheek as she stayed silent for a moment…

Only to turn back to face him with a look of euphoria as she blushed a tomato red "I Understand Your Majesty! P-Please punish me more if you want!"

Despite her pleading, Akira simply went back and sat down on his bed "So everything was a success...With that in mind, let's begin the meeting to control Ann and take down Kamoshida!"

**Confidants Loyality**

**Morgana: Rank 10(Maxed)**

**Ryuji: Rank 10(Maxed)**

**Ann: Rank 5**

**Shiho: Rank 10(Maxed)**


	5. Update 9-23-2020

I really hate to keep doing updates like this, especially as life keeps getting in the way of everything...But hey everyone! Been a couple of months hasn't it? I do apologize, as life has kinda been all over the place, that quite frankly, It's hard to have any free time what so ever….

I say this to let you know the next chapter is still being worked on, but I can't promise an exact date. I want to have it out before the year is over, and especially have it out in time to get more ideas and reactions from you all!

Over the time, I have been thinking of more and more ideas and wanted to let you all know that I only got darker and darker when thinking of stuff lol. Of course I warned from the start that this story has no limits what so ever with fetishes, but I will start putting warnings so people know what to expect each chapter!

My plan is to have the next chapter out in 2 months at the most, and I will start to pick things up in terms of pace. I've realized that with how much I've cut so far, that I need to start focusing on quality over quantity, and so the next few chapters will be dealing with Ann and Shiho, Kamoshida and Mementos. However I'll keep playing around with ideas, and keep you all updated of course!

I still apologize for the wait, but I hope you all keep sending my ideas as again, literally nothing is off the table...I mean that….From Extreme Underage to Murder, everything is on the table.

With that, I hope you all look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
